Un monde Sombre
by Zephyr Knight
Summary: Fiction Post-épisode final saison 4. Fiction sombre alors attention aux plus sensibles. Je ne peux rien dire sans vous spoilez l'intro en ligne alors, venez lire ;-)
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient

 _ **Chapitre Intro :**_

Le monde est devenu hostile, sombre. La criminalité n'était plus en hausse pourtant, bien au contraire. Samaritain avait nettoyé New York de toute la saleté que l'humanité avait créée. Mais a quel prix ? Depuis que l'intelligence artificielle avait pris le contrôle de la ville, nous n'étions plus en sécurité. Harold avait disparu en sachant la Machine détruite, Fusco se fit virer de la police étant remplacé par les agents de Samaritain, John se fit tuer pendant la mission finale pour sauver la Machine et Shaw... Je n'arrive plus à penser à elle sans ressentir une fureur et une haine envers le monde. Envers la Machine qui ne l'a pas protégée et envers moi-même qui ne l'ai pas retrouvée. Savez-vous ce que ça fait que de perdre son envie de lutter ? De perdre la seule raison pour laquelle on se battait ? De perdre la seule personne qui faisait de votre monde, un monde plus beau ? Je retrouve petit à petit mon ancien moi. Celle qui tuait sans vergogne, sans âme. J'ai essayé de tout faire pour les sauver. Je n'ai pas réussi. Savez-vous ce que ça fait quand une partie de votre âme a été marquée par le sceau de la souffrance ? Malgré tous mes efforts, même suicidaire, je n'ai juste pas réussi à protéger ceux qui me sont chers ! Reese s'est fait tuer par ma faute alors que je ne voyais que la haine que j'éprouvais pour l'intelligence artificielle, il m'a sauvée d'une mort certaine. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû me laisser mourir. Peut-être que ma souffrance en serait beaucoup moins intense. Perdre Sameen m'a rendu encore plus insensible que je ne l'étais avant vis-à-vis de la race humaine. Harold avait réussi à faire ressortir ma part d'humanité mais la disparition de Shaw l'a complètement éteinte. Je ne travaille que pour l'argent et uniquement si c'est bénéfique pour moi. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que je redevienne la tueuse à gages et que "Root " reste la seule maîtresse à bord mais comment faire quand la seule personne que vous avez jamais aimée se fait "tuer" devant vos yeux ? Comment faire quand vous savez qu'elle est vivante mais que vous n'arrivez pas à la retrouver ? Comment faire quand vos amis se font tuer devant vous par votre faute ? Comment faire pour retrouver une vie normale quand on sait que ce monde est pourri de l'intérieur ?

\- _**Pourquoi m'avoir laissée ? Pourquoi Sameen ?**_ murmurais-je, du haut de l'immeuble d'où j'étais posée.

Oui, la seule question que j'ai et à laquelle je voudrais une réponse était celle-ci. Pourquoi m'avoir laissée seule dans ce monde ? Pourquoi les gens me protègent-ils sans cesse alors que c'est à moi de le faire ?! Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais posé ces questions à voix haute. Je soupirais de dépit mais alors que j'allais me retourner, j'entendis une voix bien familière me répondre.

- _ **Tu es forte, Root. Forte et exceptionnelle**_ , répondit une voix de femme.

J'écarquillai les yeux puis me retournai et la vis devant moi. Je n'en revenais pas.

- _ **Shaw ? C'est vraiment toi ?**_ demandais-je si bas que je doutais qu'elle ait entendu.

Attention encore au changement de temps, entre le passé simple et le passé composé. J'ai tout mis au passé simple.

Elle sourit mais son sourire devint sadique, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. J'en eus peur. Oui, moi Root, j'eus peur de la seule personne que j'aimais. Elle chercha quelque chose dans sa poche, une fois trouvé, elle me mis en joue avec un pistolet, toujours ce sourire plaqué sur son visage. Je compris alors qu'elle était venue pour moi. Je souris faiblement à ce constat puis descendis de mon perchoir, m'avançant vers elle. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Son pistolet s'enfonça dans le creux de ma poitrine.

\- _**Fais-le, Shaw. Je sais que tu es vivante maintenant, ma mission est terminée**_ , lui indiquai-je, simplement.

Elle me regarda intensément, perdant son sourire, prenant une expression neutre. Pourtant, je vis une hésitation et une douleur sourde dans son regard. Je souris, connaissant le combat qui se passait à l'intérieur d'elle. Je pris alors son arme, glissant ma main jusqu'à la sienne. Je caressais de mon pouce la paume de sa main toujours en souriant en coin.

- _ **Je préfère mourir de ta main plutôt que de rester dans ce monde sans toi à mes côtés. J'ai compris que tu étais avec Samaritain, Sameen. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certes mais je respecte tes choix et tes décisions. Si tu dois me tuer fais-le**_ , lui expliquai-je, m'approchant d'elle.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser simple. Elle y répondit avec tristesse. Un baiser d'adieu. Une fois celui-ci terminé, elle posa son front sur le mien.

- _ **Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Root**_ , me murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ces joues.

- _ **Je sais, Trésor, je sais**_ , souris-je, laissant mes larmes coulaient également.

Toujours front contre front, elle appuya sur la détente. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Une douleur intense me transperça de part en part. La douleur s'étendit dans tout mon corps. Mon corps s'écroula par terre, dans les bras de Shaw. Je souris, un filet de sang sortant de ma bouche. Je toussai pour m'éclaircir la voix. Je posai difficilement une main sur sa joue, souriante, pour lui dire mes derniers mots.

- _ **Je t'aime, Sameen Shaw.**_

Je sentis toutes mes forces me quitter petit à petit. Je sentais la mort me prendre de plus en plus vite. Je me sentais en paix, mourant dans les bras de celle que j'avais toujours aimée. Avant que la mort m'emporte, je l'entendis.

- _ **Je t'aime aussi, Root.**_

Je souris et rendis mon dernier souffle sous les pleurs de ma belle brune.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Morte

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Morte !**_

Blanc. Un blanc immaculé. Un blanc me donnant presque la nausée. Tout était Blanc autour de moi. Quand j'avais ouvert les yeux quelques secondes avant, je n'avais vu que du blanc. Je ne sentais ni mon corps ni la douleur. En pensant à cela, mon dernier moment sur terre me revint en mémoire comme un film qu'on me mettrait devant les yeux. Shaw. Son regard. Le pistolet. Le Baiser. Ces larmes. Le bruit de la détente. La douleur. Mon corps rencontrant le sol dans un bruit sec. Ces regrets. Shaw. Shaw faisant partie de Samaritain. Tout d'un coup, la colère me monta à la tête et le décor autour de moi changea. Il passa de Blanc à rouge carmin. J'en fus surprise, me calmant et observant l'endroit redevenir tout blanc. Je regardai mes mains pour constater qu'elles étaient toutes pleines de sangs. De mon sang. Je restai quelques minutes à fixer mes mains, complètement à l'ouest. Pourquoi est- ce- que tout était aussi compliqué ? Même dans la mort, je pouvais ressentir mes sentiments pour Shaw. Je pouvais ressentir ses propres émotions. Je touchai alors mes lèvres, ressentant le contact des siennes et leurs goûts. Qu'est- ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Étais- je morte ?

\- _**Tu n'es pas morte, Root**_ , s'éleva une voix masculine devant moi.

Je relevai le regard sur l'homme qui portait un costume chic. Même dans la mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter son costume.

 _ **\- John. Où suis- je exactement si je ne suis pas morte ?**_ lui demandais- je, m'approchant de mon ancien ami.

\- _**Tu es dans ton subconscient. Dans les abysses. Root, ton heure n'est pas arrivée. Ce n'est pas logique ce qu'il t'arrive**_ , m'apprit- il, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- _**Shaw m'a tuée, Reese. Je me moque que ce ne soit pas encore mon heure. Je ne veux pas retourner sur Terre pour voir Sameen avec Samaritain**_ , répondis- je violemment.

\- _**Même si elle n'est pas elle-même ? Root, elle est contrôlée par Greer. Ce n'est pas vraiment la Sameen Shaw que tu as connue. Que NOUS avions connue**_ , insista- t- il particulièrement sur le " nous " .

\- _**La dernière fois que je me suis frottée à Samaritain, tu es mort, John**_ ,lui rappelai- je, les yeux sombres.

\- _**Arrête de te flageller pour mes actes. Ce n'est pas toi la fautive. Je n'ai fait que te sauver la vie. Tu ne me dois rien, Sam**_ , sourit-il en coin, ce qui était rare pour John.

 _ **\- Justement**_ , murmurai-je tout bas, plus pour moi que pour lui.

Je vis qu'il avait bien entendu ce que je venais de dire mais il ne releva pas. C'était ma faute, à moi, pas à lui. Tout était ma faute. La culpabilité s'empara de moi et le blanc fit place au jaune pâle.

\- _**L'endroit change de couleur selon mes émotions**_ , constatais- je.

Je me concentrai pour revoir la scène de notre première rencontre avec Shaw. Je devais revoir celle qui faisait encore battre mon cœur malgré la " mort " . Je devais revoir l'ancienne Shaw. La chambre apparut tout autour de nous, je tournai la tête sur le côté voyant Sameen, assise sur la chaise, attachée par mes soins.

\- _**C'est à ce moment précis que je suis tombée pour elle**_ , appris- je à John, qui observait aussi la scène, avec un petit sourire.

J'observais ensuite la chambre disparaître, les murs devenant une cage d'ascenseur. Je poussais un soupir de douleur devant la scène. Shaw me prenant par le col et m'embrassant. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues alors que j'étais spectatrice de ce moment à la fois parfait mais aussi tragique. Je fermai les yeux, faisant disparaître le décor autour de moi. Les murs se peignirent de bleu. La couleur des larmes. Une décision s'importa à moi alors que tous mes souvenirs défilèrent devant mes yeux.

\- _**Je retourne sur terre et je ferai revenir Sameen. Je te vengerai aussi John et je retrouverai Harold. Hors de question que Greer ait le dernier mot.**_ Lui révélai- je, sûre de moi, me retournant vers lui les larmes dévalant sur mes joues.

\- _**Ton retour sur terre ne sera pas simple**_ , annonça- t- il, sérieux.

\- _**Je m'en doute, John, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix**_ , lui dis- je, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je sais. Sois prudente surtout, Root. Méfies-toi des apparences**_ , me conseilla-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

\- _**Quoiqu'il se passe, je dois sauver Sameen**_ , lui annonçai-je sans appel.

Il sourit, me fit un signe de tête puis tout devint noir. Je me sentis tomber dans les abysses. Je sentis la douleur irradier de nouveau dans mon corps. Puis, le néant. Plus rien. Plus de sentiments. Plus de douleur.

~ ~ ~ _**SHOOT**_ ~ ~ ~

J'entrai dans le local de Samaritain, montrant mon badge sans vraiment qu'il ne soit utile puisque tout le monde me connaissait ici. J'avançai dans les locaux, arrivant dans une salle noire, un écran imposant ainsi que deux grandes tables et quatre rangées de chaises pour seul mobilier. Les agents étaient en pleine action devant l'écran qui montrait les plans de la ville. Puis, une caméra montra différents civils, passant en une seconde sur un autre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. S'arrêtant ensuite sur le jour où je n'ai eu que le choix d'assassiner la personne que j'aimais. Devant tout le monde, je devais faire bonne figure mais ayant vu la déception dans les yeux de Root, je me détestais. J'avançai vers le chef aux cheveux grisonnants. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas lui sauter au cou.

\- _**Agent Shaw**_ , dit- il, avec un sourire.

\- _**Que me voulez-vous, patron ?**_ lui demandai- je, crachant presque le dernier mot. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas.

\- _**Je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez fait du corps de Miss Groves ? Nous ne l'avons retrouvé nulle part**_ , m'annonça- t- il, regardant l'écran de Samaritain.

\- _**Je l'ai laissé à l'endroit où je l'ai tué**_ **e** _,_ répondis- je, neutre mais intriguée.

\- _**Comme vous pouvez le constater**_ , annonça- t- il, m'invitant à regarder l'écran, _**il n'y a plus rien**_ , finit- il, m'observant.

En effet, je vis qu'aucun corps n'était sur le toit de l'immeuble. Je fronçai des sourcils. Pourquoi ? Je l'avais bien laissée à sa place. Comme convenu selon les ordres. C'était étrange.

\- _**Votre nouvelle mission est de retrouver ce corps et de le rapporter dans nos locaux**_ , m'ordonna- t- il en même temps que Samaritain coupait la vidéo.

\- _**Je le retrouverai.**_ Dis- je simplement, prenant congé.

C'était étrange. Pendant toute la durée de la vidéo, il n'y avait pas la conversation qu'on avait eue avec Root. Il n'y avait que mon arrivée, son meurtre et mon départ. Je fronçai des sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'une entité qui avait un tel pouvoir en dehors de Samaritain. La Machine.

~ ~ ~ _**SHOOT**_ ~ ~ ~

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. Ils me brûlaient, ce qui me força à les refermer rapidement. S'habituant à la lumière, ma vision devint nette. Je regardai autour de moi. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Une salle blanche comme un hôpital sans que ce ne soit forcément le cas. Je fronçai les sourcils quand je vis une femme devant le lit dans lequel j'étais allongée. J'essayai de me mettre assise mais ma poitrine me fit mal, très mal. Je gémis de douleur en reprenant ma position initiale. Je posai une main sur ma poitrine, croisant un bandage. J'observai alors la femme devant moi. Elle avait les cheveux bruns courts. Elle avait une carrure droite, froide et assez imposante.

\- _**Bonjour Root. Vous êtes une miraculée. Votre assaillant a loupé de peu le cœur**_ , annonça-t-elle, d'une voix forte et froide.

Je ne répondis pas, me posant plein de questions. Qui était-elle ? Que me voulait-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression de la connaître ? Elle semble comprendre mes questionnements.

\- _**Les médecins m'ont prévenue que vous seriez un peu dans le brouillard. Vous avez perdu la mémoire mais je vais essayer de vous aider. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal**_ , m'apprit- elle, s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit. _**Je m'appelle Control, je suis le commandant en chef du projet " Aurore boréale " ainsi que des forces spéciales. Vous travaillez pour moi**_ , m'annonça- t- elle, me regardant dans les yeux.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle de rien ?**_ lui demandais- je, complètement perdue.

\- _**Quand vous êtes tombée après le coup de feu, vous vous êtes cognée la tête sur un coin du bord de l'immeuble. Mes agents sont venus vous prêter main-forte mais l'agent envoyé pour vous tuer a agi bien avant nous. Ils vous ont ramenée dans ce local où nous vous avons soignée. Personne ne pensait que vous vous en seriez sortie, vu votre blessure**_ , m'expliqua-t-elle, toujours d'une voix froide.

Soudain, un flash back me revint en mémoire. Je me vis sur l'immeuble avec une jeune femme brune me tenant en joue avec un pistolet. L'image changea et me fit voir montra l'attaque. Elle appuya sur la gâchette. je vis mon corps tomber sur le sol, ma tête cogner contre le bord. Tout comme cette femme l'avait affirmé. Revenant à moi, un mal de crâne envahit ma tête. Pourtant, je devais savoir.

\- _**Qui était cet agent et pour qui travaillait-elle ?**_ questionnais- je, me tenant la tête.

\- _**Elle s'appelle Sameen Shaw et elle travaille pour une entité. Une intelligence artificielle. Samaritain. Je vous laisse vous reposer, Root. Vous reprendrez vos fonctions quand vous serez**_ _ **suffisamment rétablie. En attendant, nous vous avons trouvé un appartement dans le centre- ville. A bientôt, Agent Groves**_ _,_ finit- elle, se levant et sortant de la salle.

Je fermai les yeux en repensant aux paroles de la femme. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas vraiment satisfaite de ses réponses ? Pourquoi le nom de Sameen Shaw me disait quelque chose ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais une étrange sensation quand je pensais à cet agent ? C'est la tête pleine de questions en tous genres que je m'endormis.

~ ~ ~ _**SHOOT**_ ~ ~ ~

Endormie, Root n'avait pas remarqué un homme à l'entrée de la salle, l'observant d'un œil étrange. Il avait la bouche entr'ouverte de stupeur. Lui qui était certain que Root avait péri par la main de leur ancienne collègue. Lionel Fusco sortit de la salle, puis de l'immeuble. Il était devenu homme de ménage pour Control. Il trouvait ça dégradant mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il bénissait le ciel que Control lui ait donné ce poste, il pouvait essayer de faire rappeler à Root qui elle était. Pour cela, il aurait besoin d'Harold Finch puisque son meilleur ami, et coéquipier, était décédé. C'est avec une pensée pour John Reese que Lionel entra dans sa voiture, direction la seule personne qui connaissait assez bien Finch et qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur l'endroit où était l'homme aux lunettes, Carl Elias.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Revoir une personne chère

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient

 **Chapitre 2 : Revoir une personne chère**

Je regardais l'horizon du haut de cet immeuble. L'immeuble où j'avais tué Root. J'étais sûre d'avoir laissé son corps ici. Il y avait tellement de sang. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de le prendre et de l'enterrer alors je m'étais dit qu'un autre agent passerait par là. Je devais le retrouver maintenant. Pourtant, si la Machine avait été impliquée dans cette histoire, Harold ne devait pas être très loin. Il avait sans doute reconstruit la Machine. Après tout, il n'y avait que deux êtres à pouvoir faire une telle chose. Samaritain ne l'aurait pas fait. C'est impossible. Je tournai mon regard vers une des caméras sur le toit. J'entendis des bruits comme des murmures. Je fronçai des sourcils. J'entendis la porte du toit s'ouvrir, une démarche boîtante arrivant vers moi. Je me retournai et fus stupéfaite.

\- _**Bonsoir Miss Shaw.**_ Me salua mon ancien mentor.

- ** _Harold. Qu'est- ce que vous faites ici ?_ ** Lui demandais- je, regardant la caméra.

\- _**N'ayez crainte, Sameen, je suis invisible aux yeux de Samaritain.** _ Dit- il.

\- _**Vous avez réussi à reconstruire la Machine.**_ Conclus- je par moi- même.

\- _**Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace. En effet, La Machine est bien plus puissante qu'avant à présent. Mais, je ne suis pas ici pour parler d'elle.**_

- _ **Vous voulez parler de Root. Elle est morte.**_ Lui appris- je, froide, presque indifférente.

\- _**Pourquoi tant d'indifférence, Miss Shaw ? Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est bien plus importante pour vous que n'importe qui et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit décédée.** _ M'apprit- il, étrangement calme.

\- _**J'ai senti son sang couler sur mes mains. J'ai entendu le bruit sourd de son corps tombant à terre. Comment pouvez- vous affirmer de cette façon qu'elle soit encore en vie ?**_ Criais- je, perdant légèrement le contrôle.

- _ **Je le sais parce que la Machine me l'a dit. Je ne suis pas sans vous rappeler que Miss Groves est l'interface de la Machine. Si elle n'était plus de ce monde, la Machine le saurait.**_ Expliqua- t- il, toujours aussi calme.

\- _**C'est une nouvelle Machine que vous avez créée. Root ne peut pas en être l'interface. C'est impossible.**_ Dis- je, persuadée de mes paroles.

\- _**La Machine est toujours là même, Miss Shaw. Ça m'a surpris qu'elle en soit encore l'interface mais je pense que le lien qui unit Miss Groves à la Machine est très puissant. C'est ce lien qui a rappelé à La Machine qui était Root.**_ M'expliqua- t- il.

Je ne répondis pas et observai le sol, là où le corps de Root était tombé à terre. Sans vie. Je fronçai des sourcils, me répétant les paroles de l'homme aux lunettes.

\- _**Si Root est toujours en vie, soit elle est entre la vie et la mort, soit..**_

\- _**Soit elle a était récupérée par une autre partie. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler n'est- ce pas ?**_

\- _**Control.**_ Compris- je, serrant les poings sous la colère que je ressentais.

\- Ne faites pas d'erreur et méfiez-vous quand même. Elle pourrait avoir changé. Tout comme vous, m'avertit- il tandis que je quittais le toit.

~ ~ ~ _**SHOOT** _ ~ ~ ~

Harold observait le départ de Shaw du toit. Il attendit quelques instants, regardant l'horizon. Un homme se plaça à côté de lui, le regard tourné vers l'horizon également. Il avait une casquette sur la tête, une veste beige large et grande et portait des lunettes rondes. Carl Élias observa l'homme à lunettes un instant.

\- _**Vous avez bien changé Harold.**_ Constata- t- il, consultant sa montre.

- _ **Les temps ont changé mon vieil ami, non moi.**_ Dit- il, la voix pleine de sagesse.

\- **_Je ne parle pas de ça. John me manque à moi aussi, Harold. Ce que vous essayez d'accomplir, vous et La Machine, je ne sais pas si c'est suicidaire ou ingénieux._** Avoua- t- il, observant les immeubles devant lui.

\- _**Ce n'est ni suicidaire ni ingénieux. C'est radical. Nous avons besoin de Miss Groves pour faire disparaître Samaritain.**_ Finit- il, descendant du toit de la même façon que Shaw.

Élias regarda son ami partir, le cœur lourd.

~ ~ ~ _**SHOOT** _ ~ ~ ~

Shaw se dirigea vers le bâtiment servant de QG à Control. Elle vouait une haine particulière à son ancienne patronne. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle détenait peut-être Root vivante. Seulement, à mi-chemin, elle fit une rencontre plutôt surprenante. Là, devant elle se tenait Root. Mais quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle le vit à sa démarche. À sa façon d'être. Ce n'était pas Root. Pourtant, elle lui ressemblait. Elle observa la scène, cachée derrière un petit muret. Ces yeux devinrent sombres en voyant Control rejoindre la jeune femme.

~ ~ ~ _**SHOOT** _ ~ ~ ~

J'attendais depuis maintenant dix minutes que ma patronne arrive. Elle devait me donner les clefs de mon appartement. Quelques minutes avant son arrivée, j'eus comme une sensation bizarre dans l'estomac. Comme si tout ça n'était pas réel. La sensation passa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Bon timing étant donné que Control venait d'arriver.

- _ **Bonjour Agent Groves. Je vois que vous avez trouvé votre immeuble. Malgré votre perte de mémoire, vous avez conservé quelqu'un de vos talents.**_ Constata-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

- _ **Merci Madame.**_ Répondis-je naturellement.

Une nouvelle fois, cette sensation bizarre fit surface. Elle me laissait l'impression que tout n'était pas réel. Et comme elle était arrivée, elle disparut aussitôt. C'était vraiment très étrange.

\- _**Je vous laisse les clefs de votre nouvel appartement. Une fois que vous serez installée, venez me voir au lieu de rendez-vous. J'ai une mission pour vous.**_ M'apprit- elle, remontant dans sa voiture.

Une fois disparue dans la circulation de News York, je regardais ma main tenant les clefs. Je ressentis une drôle de sensation. Comme si quelqu'un m'observait. Je relevai alors la tête et mon regard croisa une paire d'yeux bruns comme du chocolat. La jeune femme était plutôt petite mais étrangement musclée. Elle me disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle m'observa également et je me perdis dans son regard encore quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux. Je pris mon téléphone qui était en train de vibrer, regardai le message que je venais de recevoir. Je relevai ensuite la tête tout en rangeant mon téléphone. Elle n'était plus là. Mon regard la chercha, cette étrange inconnue. Au bout d'un moment, j'entrais dans l'immeuble, déçue.

~ ~ ~ _**SHOOT** _ ~ ~ ~

J'en avais assez entendu, et puis ce regard... Ces yeux bruns interrogateurs. Je n'ai pas pu détourner les yeux. Pas avant qu'elle-même détourne les yeux sur son téléphone. Elle avait perdu la mémoire. Elle se croyait agent pour Control. J'allais mettre une balle à Control pour ça. Je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps à cause de Samaritain qui avait des caméras partout. Heureusement, Root était dans une zone sans caméra. Encore un coup de cette bonne femme. Je décidai de ne rien faire, de rester dans l'ombre jusqu'à que l'histoire se gâte ou au contraire qu'elle s'améliore. Mais je décidai d'une chose importante. Root ne serait plus jamais en danger à cause de moi. Si je devais faire agent double pour ça, alors j'étais prête à prendre le risque. Il était temps que je prépare ma vengeance.

~ ~ ~ _**SHOOT** _ ~ ~ ~

Fusco était devant le quartier général d'Elias. Dans sa voiture, il hésitait à entrer dans l'immeuble. Pas qu'il avait peur, non, plutôt qu'il ne savait pas si le patron de la mafia allait l'aider.

\- _**Allez tu ne sauras jamais si tu n'essayes pas, Fusco.**_ Se dit-il à lui- même pour se donner du courage.

\- _**Alors on parle tous seul Lionel ?**_ Entendit- il sur le siège passager.

L'ancien lieutenant faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Shaw, assise tranquillement sur le siège passager.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Shaw ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il, froidement.

- _ **Pour la même raison que toi. Je dois trouver Harold.**_ Lui répondit-elle, simplement.

\- _**Pourquoi ? Pour le tuer ? Ou pour le livrer à Samaritain ?**_ Cracha- t- il, n'ayant pas encore digéré l'entrée de la brune chez Samaritain.

\- _**Aucune des deux propositions. Je veux trouver Harold pour lui demander quelque chose. Enfin plutôt pour lui dire que je ne suis plus avec Samaritain.**_ Annonça- t- elle, sous les yeux étonnés de son ancien ami.

\- **_C'est à cause de la timbrée c'est ça ?_** Questionna- t- il en observant la brune.

\- _**J'ai failli la tuer, Lionel. Maintenant, Control a le contrôle de Root. Je dois te rappeler ce qui se passerait si elle lui donne nos numéros ? Root est une tueuse née. On serait tous morts en moins d'une journée.**_ Expliqua Shaw, la voix sombre.

\- _**Je sais qu'elle est avec Control. Je suis homme de ménage dans sa nouvelle entreprise.** _ Ricana l'ancien agent. _**J'ai vu Root dans les locaux. C'est pour ça que je veux savoir où est Finch. Mais je pense qu'à deux, on serait plus compétents.**_ Sourit- il en coin comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

- _ **C'est un fait. Alors cher partenaire, allons interroger ce bon vieux Elias.**_ Sourit Shaw, sortant de la voiture.

L'homme la suivit et il eut l'impression d'être au bon vieux temps. Il eut une pensée pour son ami disparu, se disant qu'il serait sans doute déjà devant Elias. Il sourit à cette idée.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Filature

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient

 **Chapitre 3 : filature.**

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, entrant à l'intérieur. Je fermai la porte à clef avant d'observer les lieux. C'était tout en simplicité mais assez élégant. L'appartement était immense, la grande pièce où je me trouvais était le salon. Je pus observer une immense télé HD avec un aussi grand canapé. Un tableau en bois vernis entouré de quatre chaises en chaîne blanc étaient installés dans un coin de la pièce. À droite, la cuisine était visible seulement séparée du salon par un bar et quelques tabourets. Elle était simple également mais étonnement bien équipée. Je tournai mon regard à gauche et vis un couloir. Je l'empruntait, découvrant trois autres pièces. La première porte fut ma chambre. Le lit était grand, pour deux personnes, et arborait des couvertures en satin. Il y avait une grande armoire sur le côté gauche et une commode sur le côté droit.

Je ne vis qu'après la petite porte juste à côté de l'armoire. J'entrai donc dans la chambre, ouvris la porte et découvris ma salle de bain. Elle était presque aussi immense que le y avait à la fois une douche spacieuse d'une couleur rouge bordeaux et une baignoire faisant jacuzzi de couleur blanche et noire. En face de la douche se tenait un lavabo avec au-dessus une petite commode. Certainement pour mettre les serviettes de bain. Il y avait également deux petites étagères murales. L'une à côté de la douche avec quelques produits dessus et la plus petite à côté de la baignoire également avec des produits de bain dessus. Un miroir trônait au dessus du lavabo. Je souris, satisfaite de cette salle de bain, sortis de la pièce et ensuite de ma chambre pour finir par la dernière pièce. Une salle de sport au complet. Je souris de nouveau en découvrant les diverses machines que j'avais hâte d'essayer. Sur le côté de la porte, je n'avais pas vu tout suite un bureau avec trois ordinateurs.

Non, trois bureaux reliés entre eux avec trois ordinateurs suréquipés dessus. Un matériel indispensable pour une hackeuse pour moi. Je fermais la porte de la salle et me dirigeai de nouveau vers le salon. J'adorais déjà cet appartement. J'avais la sensation de liberté ici. Comme si je n'en avais jamais eu. Alors que je réfléchissais, le visage de la brune que j'avais vue quelque minute plus tôt me revint en mémoire. J'avais vraiment une impression bizarre la concernant. Comme si j'étais déjà attachée à elle sans la connaître. C'était vraiment étrange comme sensation. Mon portable me dérangea dans mes pensées. Un message.

 _« Agent Groves, retrouvez-moi sur le lieu de rendez-vous dans trente minutes. -Control »_

Je soupirai en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre une douche. Je fermais la porte de la pièce d'eau, me mis face au miroir en me déshabillant. Je vis ma blessure au ventre. Je caressais doucement celle-ci avec ma main gauche. Elle était rouge et me faisait légèrement souffrir mais c'était supportable. L'agent Shaw. Ce nom m'était familier mais je ne pus savoir qui s'était. J'entrai dans la douche et fis couler l'eau sur mon corps avec des questions plein la tête.

~ ~ ~ **SHOOT** ~ ~ ~

Mon nouveau second se trouvait à côté de moi, mangeant le dîner que le traiteur venait de nous livrer. Depuis la mort d'Anthony, Dominic avait perdu et je restais le roi. Depuis sa mort, je n'arrivais pas à redevenir celui que j'étais. Je suis un mafieux, certes. Mais avec des sentiments. C'est ce qui me permit de contrôler la ville, mais me fit aussi perdre mon seul véritable ami. Contrôler la ville n'était pas la même chose sans Anthony. Peut-être que John aurait dû me laisser mourir de la main de Dominic. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû sauver Anthony avant de me sauver moi. Je comprenais ses choix. Je soupirai à ce souvenir encore douloureux. Après un certain moment, un de mes hommes vint nous déranger pendant le dîner. Bizarre, cela devait être important.

\- _**Patron, nous sommes attaqués ! La police !**_ ajouta-t-il, paniqué.

\- _**Calme-toi Sergio.**_ Lui ordonnais-je.

L'homme se détendit légèrement pendant que mon second m'observait avec étonnement. Je souris, sachant très bien qui cela pouvait bien être. Quelques minutes plus tard, le lieutenant Fusco entra dans la pièce. Suivi de l'agent Shaw.

\- _**Lieutenant Fusco.**_ Saluai-je avec un petit sourire, regardant l'homme. _**Ravi de vous revoir, Agent Shaw**._ Saluai-je ensuite la brune.

\- _**Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.** _ Répliqua le lieutenant.

\- _**Tu es l'ange-gardien de qui cette fois-ci.** D_ emandai-je, le voyant se tendre légèrement.

\- _**Celui d'une amie.**_ Répondit-il.

Je restai quelque seconde à observer les deux personnes devant moi. Je voyais très bien pour qui ils étaient présents devant moi. Cela me manquait de ne plus avoir affaire à John.

\- _**Est-ce que vous savez où est Finch ?** _ Me demanda la brune. Toujours aussi aimable.

- _ **Harold ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Vous savez depuis quand.**_ Répondis-je simplement.

\- _**Je sais que tu mens, Elias. Tu l'as vu récemment.**_ Dit la brune d'un visage neutre.

\- _**Harold ne veut pas être trouvé. Vous le savez autant que moi.**_ Avouais-je, les observant à tour de rôles.

Fusco regardait Shaw qui le regarda également. Ils savaient que je disais vrai. Si Harold ne voulait pas être trouvé, ils n'allaient pas réussir à le trouver.

\- _**Cependant, je sais peut-être où commencer les recherches.**_ Intervins-je après un certain temps.

J'avais de nouveau toute leur attention.

\- _**À l'Est de la ville, il y a un entrepôt désaffecté. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un entrepôt. Disons juste que c'est une ancienne usine. Votre amie y est déjà allée, Miss Shaw.**_ Souris-je à la jeune femme.

Elle comprit de qui je voulais parler.

\- _**Ce n'est peut-être qu'un endroit abandonné mais il y avait La Machine autrefois placée à cet endroit-là.**_ Souris-je, voyant à leur expression qu'ils venaient de comprendre. _ **Peut-être que Finch y est aussi.**_ Finis-je en regardant mon second.

\- _**Merci Elias.**_ Répliquèrent-ils en même temps avant de s'éclipser.

Je soupirais alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de la pièce. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entendis des coups de feu au dehors.

\- _**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?**_ Soufflai-je, blasé.

Je me levai de table, suivi par Sergio et Rodriguez, mon second. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers l'issue de secours derrière nous. Carl Elias avait toujours une issue de secours.

~ ~ ~ **SHOOT** ~ ~ ~

Shaw et Lionel sortirent en toute hâte de l'immeuble de Finch. A peine avaient-il fait un pas qu'ils se firent tirer dessus. Ils se cachèrent derrière une porte de l'entrée. Shaw sortit ses armes et tira dans le tas. Elle réussit à blesser le tireur. Enfin, elle l'espérait puisqu'il n'y avait plus de coup de feu. Elle regarda dehors avec précaution. La voiture noire n'était plus là. Elle fronça les sourcils et indiqua à Lionel qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture du flic lorsque l'autre voiture réapparut. Ils se protégèrent des tirs derrière la voiture de Fusco. Shaw put voir le modèle de la voiture noire. Elle grinça alors des dents.

\- _**Control.**_ Murmura-t-elle à Lionel.

Le flic ne put répondre : un canon de pistolet se trouvait déjà sur sa tempe. Le remarquant, Sameen se tourna vers le flic, écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant l'agent.

-Ro.. Root ? Dit l'hispanique, plus dans l'affirmation que dans le questionnement.

~ ~ ~ **SHOOT** ~ ~ ~

Je descendis de mon immeuble, trouvant une voiture juste devant avec un mot dessus que je lus.

 _« Petit cadeau. Elle vous sera très utile dans cette ville. -Control »_

Je rangeai le papier dans la poche du long manteau que j'avais trouvé dans l'armoire de ma chambre. Je sentis alors les clefs de la voiture dans cette même poche. Pas étonnant qu'il n'en avait qu'un. Je pris place dans le bolide et me dirigeai à l'adresse indiquée sur mon téléphone. Dix minutes de trajet et j'étais arrivé. Control était déjà là, adossé à sa propre voiture, entourée d'agents sans doute. Je sortis de l'habitacle et me dirigeai vers elle. Nous étions devant un ancien entrepôt. Ça sentait la rouille et le fer. Une odeur qui fit réagir mes souvenirs. Je me sentis mal quelques secondes, me retenant au capot de la voiture. Des images déferlaient devant mes yeux sans que je ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Je pus distinguer un immeuble, un toit d'immeuble surtout. Je sentis une immense douleur à l'endroit de ma blessure. Puis, je vis une femme. Une brune. La même jeune femme que tout à l'heure. Puis, les images s'arrêtèrent et je pus reprendre mon souffle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je le retenais. Après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air, je regardai devant moi. J'étais déstabilisée par ces visions. Ces souvenirs. Pourquoi cette brune semblait me suivre depuis que ma sortie de l'hôpital ? Je stoppai mes questions quand Control arriva vers moi.

\- _**Est-ce que vous allez bien, Agent Groves ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle, ayant certainement vue mon malaise.

\- _**Oui très bien, Madame.**_ Répondis-je, essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

\- _**Bien. J'ai une mission pour vous. Elle consiste à neutraliser deux agents ennemis. Vous les trouverez à cette adresse.** M_ 'informa-t-elle en me tendant un papier. _**Une fois que vous aurez neutralisé les cibles, prévenez-moi. Bonne chance.**_ Finit-elle avant de partir avec sa voiture, me laissant seule devant l'entrepôt.

J'observais le papier, sans vraiment le voir, mes souvenirs toujours en tête. J'étais intriguée. Qui était cette jeune femme ? Était-elle celle qui m'avait tiré dessus ? Je repris ma route, direction un immeuble en retrait de la ville. Il y avait un nom au dessus de l'adresse, certainement le propriétaire de l'immeuble. Carl Elias. Puis, mes yeux dérivèrent sur deux autres noms. Mes cibles. Sameen Shaw et Lionel Fusco. Je ne m'arrêtai pas sur le deuxième nom. Juste sur le premier. Celui de celle qui m'avait tiré dessus. J'accélérai alors, me trouvant devant l'immeuble au moment où mes deux cibles sortirent de celui-ci. J'avais trouvé une mitraillette dans le coffre avant de partir. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre et tirai sur la zone où ils étaient. Je reçus des tirs en échange. Sûrement la femme. Je savais qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Cependant, je tournais dans une rue adjacente pour recharger mon arme. Je traversais la rue, mon arme à peine rechargée quand j'entrai dans la rue principale. Je tirai de nouveau, sur la voiture cette fois. Tout en tirant, je sortis du bolide et m'avançai jusqu'au côté de la voiture.

- _ **Control.**_ Avais-je entendu de la bouche de la brune.

Je pris mon pistolet dans ma poche et pressai le canon sur la tempe de l'homme. Il se releva doucement. J'observais la brune qui se releva. Quand elle me vit, je pu observer le choc et la stupéfaction dans ces yeux. C'était bien la jeune femme qui m'observait tout à l'heure.

- _ **Ro.. Root ?**_ Dit-elle, cela me parus plus une affirmation qu'une question.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Tromperie

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour bonjour ! Je reviens avec un jour de retard ( c'est pas deux semaines ça va xD ) et je vous publie le chapitre 4 ! Pleins de rebondissements et ENFIN des scènes Shoot :P Je vous laisse lire :D

 **Chapitre 4 : Tromperie.**

J'observai la brune choquée tandis que j'enfonçais de plus en plus le canon sur la tempe de l'homme. Quand j'entendis la voix de l'autre agent, cela m'avait fait comme un frisson. Comme si je la connaissais déjà. Je l'as connais. C'est elle qui m'avait tiré dessus. J'avais pour mission de l'abattre, elle et son coéquipier. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si compliqué alors ?

Un souvenir me revint en mémoire comme un coup de massue sur le crâne. Nous étions dans une chambre d'hôtel. Elle m'avait appelée Veronica. Elle entra après que je le lui aie dit de le faire, enlevant son manteau. Je ressentis alors une chaleur dans mon ventre quand je vis son haut noir, ses muscles saillants et sa silhouette aguicheuse. Après ma contemplation, je m'excusai pour la mort de son ami et coéquipier. Elle ne réagit que très peu, voulant en savoir plus sur un projet. Aurore Boréale. Je ne compris pas ce que je lui répondis, je me vis simplement l'observer avec attention, comme si.. J'étais intéressée par elle. Etait-ce le cas ? Soudain, elle entendit un bruit, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et je me vis me lever, la suivre avec un taser puis lui infliger une décharge dans le cou la paralysant.

Mon souvenir s'arrêta là. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment l'interpréter. Elle me regardait encore, alarmée. Je repris le contrôle de mon corps.

- _ **Je te laisse deux solutions, Shaw. Soit tu me suis bien gentiment soit je flingue ton pote. Tu sembles me connaître. Tu sais que je le ferai, n'est-ce pas ?**_ lui dis-je, un sourire en coin s'esquissant sur mon visage.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'une camionnette arriva droit sur nous. Il y avait cinq hommes à l'intérieur qui tiraient des rafales de balles à la mitraillette. Je dus m'accroupir pour ne pas recevoir de balle. Les deux autres m'imitèrent, la brune me regardant. Elle me fit un geste pour m'indiquer qu'elle me suivrait. Je fronçai de nouveau les sourcils. Elle pouvait s'enfuir alors pourquoi me dire qu'elle venait avec moi ? Je ne me posai pas plus de question, je pris son bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture sous la pluie de balles.

Au contact de sa peau, un autre souvenir s'empara de moi. Nous étions dans un ascenseur avec trois autres personnes. Je reconnus l'agent de police qui était avec Shaw mais les deux autres hommes m'étaient inconnus. L'homme à lunettes appuya sur le bouton pour faire remonter l'ascenseur mais celui-ci resta bloqué en bas. Shaw regarda alors dans la pièce, voyant un bouton sur le mur d'en face pour faire démarrer l'ascenseur. Quand je compris ce qu'elle allait faire, je la retins, posant mes mains sur elle. Elle se dégagea de mon emprise, soufflant d'exaspération. Elle me regarda quelques secondes avant... de m'embrasser.

Quand je revins à moi, je fus troublée. Si bien que je ne pus éviter une balle qui se logea dans mon épaule. Je gémis de douleur mais continuai d'avancer, protégeant la petite brune devant moi. Je pris une seconde balle dans la côte et cela fit remonter un autre souvenir.

Je me trouvais dans un couloir avec un homme en costume accompagné du lieutenant Fusco. Nous étions devant une salle où une pluie de balles tombait. J'entendis les plaintes d'un homme, donnant à l'agent Fusco mes armes. Ensuite, j'avançais dans la pièce, jusqu'à un homme. Je pris deux balles avant de l'atteindre, l'emmenant à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Je revins alors à la réalité quand Shaw prit mon bras et m'obligea à avancer. Je la regardai faire, fronçant des sourcils de nouveau. Nous montions dans ma voiture et je démarrai en trombe distançant l'autre voiture.

La petite brune m'observa du coin de l'œil. Je constatais alors qu'elle examinait mes blessures. Je grimaçai en tournant dans une rue, faisant bouger mon épaule. Elle le remarqua, pinça ses lèvres mais regarda de nouveau la route. Mes yeux voulaient se fermer mais je luttais pour rester éveillée. Nous arrivâmes devant mon immeuble dix minutes plus tard et je me garai devant l'entrée. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, Shaw la première. Elle m'ouvrit la porte et m'aida à descendre du véhicule. Passant un bras autour de ma taille et prenant mon bras pour le mettre sur son épaule, elle m'aida à marcher, consciente de la douleur aux côtes que je ressentais. Quand je sentis son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, j'eus un frisson agréable. Elle dut le sentir puisqu'elle me sourit légèrement.

\- _**Tu habites à quel étage ?**_ me demanda-t-elle, observant l'ascenseur.

- _ **Troisième,**_ murmurais-je, chamboulée par son bras autour de ma taille.

Elle resserra son emprise pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, nous attendîmes quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je n'arrêtais pas de ressentir des frissons à l'endroit où était sa main. C'était agréable mais perturbant.

~ ~ ~ **SHOOT** ~ ~ ~

Fusco attendit que la voiture suive Shaw et Root mais elle ne le fit pas. Il observa les alentours, grognant de ne pas trouver une issue.

\- _**C'est pas vrai !**_ s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Un grand homme en costume, avec un masque sur le visage s'approcha de la voiture avec un lance-roquette. Il tira sur le véhicule qui explosa avec à l'intérieur les cinq hommes de Samaritain. Quand il releva la tête, Fusco détailla son sauveur et il aurait pu jurer voir Reese. L'homme regarda un moment l'agent de police avant de repartir comme il était arrivé. Fusco prit alors sa voiture et s'éloigna de la scène. Si il avait levé un peu les yeux au-dessus de la scène, vers un escalier de secours, il aurait pu voir Harold rejoint par le mystérieux homme au costume et Elias.

~ ~ ~ **SHOOT** ~ ~ ~

Nous rentrions dans l'appartement et ce qui me frappa fut la beauté de celui-ci. Simple mais élégant. Tout comme Root. Je la vis s'assoir sur son canapé, enlevant sa veste. Je pus alors observer la perforation sur son épaule et du sang sur son tee-shirt au niveau de la côte. Je repris mes esprits et me précipitai vers elle, examinant la grande brune. Malheureusement, elle ne se laissa pas faire si facilement.

\- _**Je suis médecin, Root ! Je peux t'aider alors arrête d'être méfiante comme ça.**_ m'impatientai-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- _**J'ai mes raisons d'être méfiante ! Tu m'as tiré dessus. J'ai failli en mourir et tu veux que je te fasse confiance ? Je rêve là !**_ s'indigna la Hackeuse, me lançant un regard noir.

\- _**Tu crois que j'ai voulu te tirer dessus ?! Putain mais je vais tuer cette bonne femme !**_ criai-je, perdant mon self-control.

\- _**Bah vas-y tue-moi si ça te fait plaisir !** _ répliqua Root, se levant et s'avançant vers moi.

La proximité de nos corps ne me permit pas tout de suite de répondre. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je voulais retrouver Root mais pas comme ça. Elle n'était plus la même et Contol allait payer pour ça. Elle paierait pour tout ce qu'elle nous avait fait. Malgré mon trouble et mon envie de plongé sur ces lèvres, je lui répondis.

\- _**Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de Control,**_ lui dis-je, me plongeant dans ses yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vis dans ses yeux à ce moment-là. Un mélange d'incompréhension, de colère mais il y avait également autre chose.

\- _**Comment connais-tu Control ?**_ questionna-t-elle, revenant sur le canapé.

Dieu merci ! Si elle ne s'était pas reculée j'aurais fait je ne sais quoi. Enfin si je savais mais... Sameen ! Concentration ! Je me mis une claque mentale magistrale pour reprendre mes esprits. Cela ne marchait visiblement pas, pensant encore et encore à son corps.. Ses mains sur le mien... Nos lèvres collées ensemble... D'accord, j'étais foutue là.

\- _Elle croit être mon ennemie et ça ne va pas être facile de la faire redevenir l'ancienne Root alors Shaw un peu de concentration et arrête de t'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait se faire sur ce canapé !_

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me contrôler et quand je les ouvris, elle me fixait, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres et un sourcil relevé.

\- _Nan mais Root tu n'aides pas du tout là ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si canon ?_ pensai-je, soupirant de frustration.

\- **Un problème Shaw ?** me demanda-t-elle, souriant comme elle l'aurait fait avant. Cela me perturba.

- **Aucun,** répondis-je, un peu froidement. _**Pour te répondre, j'ai été agent de Control avant qu'elle ne me trahisse et demande à mon mentor de m'éliminé**_ , dis-je, guettant sa réaction.

\- _**Tu mens. Control m'as dit que tu étais au service d'une IA, Samaritain,**_ répliqua-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

\- _**C'est une couverture. Si j'étais vraiment au service de Samaritain, tu serais déjà morte. Les mecs qui nous ont tiré dessus le sont, eux. Il t'ont loupée mais moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait.**_

\- _**Tu ne m'as pas loupée sur le toit en effet,**_ cracha-t-elle, me faisant soupirer.

\- _**Bon tu vas me laisser te soigner ou il faut que je t'attache sur une chaise ?! Si j'ai bon souvenir, tu adores ça,**_ souris-je, impétueusement.

Elle me fixa un moment et je sus qu'elle était en train de se souvenir. Bien joué Sam.

~ ~ ~ **SHOOT** ~ ~ ~

A sa réplique, un flash-back me revint en mémoire. Je reconnus la chambre d'hôtel de tout à l'heure. C'était la suite de mon souvenir. J'avais attaché Shaw sur une chaise, liée à elle par des serre-câble. Approchant un fer à repasser bouillant à son visage.

\- _**Je suis une grande fan de toi, Shaw. J'ai lu ton dossier et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée,**_ m'entendis-je lui dire, approchant le fer.

- _ **Il y a un truc qui n'est pas dans mon dossier. C'est que j'ai tendance à adorer ce genre de chose,**_ sourit-elle.

\- _**C'est génial parce que moi aussi,**_ finis-je d'entendre revenant doucement à la réalité.

Shaw était devant moi, me regardant avec un air victorieux sur le visage. Elle avait compris que je venais de retrouver un souvenir et quel souvenir ! J'en fus déstabilisée.

\- _**On s'est rencontrées dans une chambre d'hôtel,**_ murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

\- _**En effet. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. C'est moi qui devrais me méfier de toi,** _ ricana-t-elle, s'asseyant sur le canapé à mes côtés.

- _ **C'est pas faux,**_ souris-je, un sentiment nouveau s'insinuant dans mon être.

\- _**Bon tu vas me laisser te soigner maintenant ? Si je ne fais rien,**_ les plaies vont s'infecter.

\- _**Il y a une trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain. Deuxième porte à gauche dans le couloir,** _ lui indiquai-je, la regardant se lever.

Elle me faisait ressentir tout un tas de nouvelles émotions. Comme si je la connaissais depuis un certain temps, comme si je l'appréciais. Ça me troubla tout comme mes souvenirs retrouvés.

- _ **Et bah ! Tu vis dans le luxe !**_ s'exclama-t-elle de la salle de bain, ce qui me fit sourire.

Je fus perdue des mes pensées jusqu'à que je l'entende revenir dans le salon avec la trousse à pharmacie dans les mains. Elle se posa devant moi, accroupie, sortant un désinfectant et du coton. Elle imbiba le coton et le déposa sur la plaie, enlevant le sang dessus et tout autour, avant de l'examiner . Elle grimaça légèrement.

- _ **La balle est restée à l'intérieur. Il faut que je l'enlève,**_ m'informa-t-elle, prenant dans la trousse une pince à épiler.

Je grimaçai légèrement en voyant la pince et gémis de douleur en la sentant entrer dans ma chair. Sous la douleur, je pris la main libre de Shaw et elle me la serra comme si elle voulait absorber ma douleur. Plus l'objet s'enfonçait dans ma peau, plus ma respiration se bloquait. Ma deuxième main agrippa son chemiser, serrant de plus en plus. Soudain, je sentis la pince entrer en contact avec la balle. Elle la retira d'un coup, me faisant gémir de douleur.

Je ne sentais plus mon épaule tellement j'avais mal. Elle posa la balle ensanglantée sur la table basse, imbibant un nouveau coton puis le posant sur ma blessure. Le contact froid du produit me fit soupirer de soulagement. Une fois la plaie désinfectée, elle prit un cataplasme, mettant un produit jaune orangé dessus et le fixa avec du sparadrap sur mon épaule.

- _ **Il faudra désinfecter et changer le cataplasme tous les jours deux fois par jour,**_ ordonna-t-elle, me regardant dans les yeux.

J'acquiesçai de la tête avant de sentir sa main quitter la mienne. Je sentis un froid sur celle-ci, en manque de chaleur. Elle me fit comprendre de m'allonger. Alors je me posai sur le dos, attendant la suite. Elle prit les bords de mon tee-shirt, le soulevant et le remontant jusqu'au dessous de mon sous-vêtement. Je sentis la douceur de sa peaux sur celle de mon ventre et une chaleur dans celui-ci, me troublant. Elle observa la blessure et sourit en coin. Je compris alors que la balle était ressortie. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ma peau comme si elle en profitait. À chaque caresse, je frémis de tout mon corps. Elle prit un autre coton et l'appliqua sur ma plaie tout en posant sa main sur mon bas-ventre. J'allais avoir besoin d'une douche bien froide après. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de me soigner, elle posa un nouveau cataplasme.

\- _**Celui-ci laisse-le pendant trois jours et ensuite il faudra que la plaie prenne l'air,**_ m'intima-t-elle, se relevant.

Je l'observai et j'eus envie de l'embrasser à cet instant. Elle était tellement belle. Tellement douce. Je dus me retenir, ne connaissant pas sa réaction et me souvenant que nous étions ennemies.

- _ **Est-ce que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi ?**_

Ma question sortit sans que je ne le voulus, laissant la brune dubitative.

 _ **Voilà ! Alors vos réactions ? :P Dites moi tout en reviews :P**_

 _ **Bisous bisous ! :***_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Cohabitation

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour bonjour, le chapitre 5 est là ! :D J'espère que vous allez l'aimer :3 On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Chapitre 5 : cohabitation.**

Quelques heures après l'attaque de ses agents, Greer fut informé de l'échec de la mission. Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. La mission était pourtant si simple : capturer l'agent Fusco. Seulement, l'idée ne lui était pas venue que Shaw pourrait se retourner contre lui. Il aurait pu s'y attendre, venant d'un ancien membre de la Team Machine.

\- _**Est-ce que tu a**_ _ **s**_ _ **réussi à localiser Miss Groves et Miss Shaw ?**_ demanda-t-il à Samaritain.

Il vit la réponse négative sur l'écran de contrôle.

\- _**Très bien. Que tout le monde soit au courant, l'agent Shaw n'est plus à notre service.**_ _ **Si vous la voyez, éliminez-la**_ _ **,**_ intima alors le vieil homme, sortant de la salle.

~ ~ ~ **SHOOT** ~ ~ ~

Un agent du gouvernement entra dans le bureau de Control. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

\- _**Madame, j'ai une mauvaise nouve**_ _ **lle,**_ dit-il, lui tendant un dossier.

Elle prit le dossier, congédia l'homme et s'attarda sur la trace écrite. C'était le rapport de la mission. Un homme en costume avait détruit un véhicule de Samaritain qui avait pris pour cible l'agent Fusco et son propre agent. Elle fronça des sourcils en lisant « _Les hommes avaie_ _nt ouvert le_ _feu sur le lieutenant Fusco, l'agent Groves et l'agent Shaw. Aucun signe de vie des deux femmes._ » Elle referma le dossier et le posa sur son bureau. Elle réfléchit un instant avant d'ordonner qu'un agent vienne dans son bureau. Une femme rousse pénétra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard.

\- _**Bonjour agent Mills. J'ai une mission pour vous. Vous allez surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de l'agent Groves. Je veux un rapport toute les deux heures**_ , ordonna la femme, prenant un stylo. Vous pouvez disposer., termina-t-elle, en faisant un geste de la main.

\- Très bien, Madame, répondit simplement la grande rousse avant de quitter la pièce.

~ ~ ~ **SHOOT** ~ ~ ~

- _ **Est-ce que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi ?**_

Elle m'a vraiment demandé ça ou je rêve ? Elle ne se souvient donc vraiment de rien. Cela me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien. Connaissant Control j'aurais dû flairer quelque chose sur ce toit. J'aurais dû rester et emporter son corps avec moi, essayer moi-même de la sauver. Tout ce qui nous arrive est de ma faute. La seule chose que je peux faire est de retrouver Harold. Peut-être qu'en le revoyant, elle se souviendra.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge. Je relevai la tête et vis la brune me regarder, un sourcil levé en guise de questionnement. Je me repris, je devais lui répondre. Oui, mais quoi ?

\- _**Si tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?**_

Essayons de savoir ce qu'elle pense, on verra bien au fil de la conversation.

\- _**Nous étions amies ?**_ demanda-t-elle, basculant sa tête sur le côté.

\- _Elle est vraiment trop ad_ _orable,_ pensai-je, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

\- _**Non pas vraiment,**_ ricanai-je, la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle fit un moue tout à fait adorable avant de se pincer les lèvres. On aurait dit que ma réponse ne lui convenait pas.

" _Je peux quand même pas lui dire qu'elle était complètement dingue de moi et qu'elle agissait comme une psychopathe cinglée amoureuse ?_ soufflais-je à mon esprit."

\- _**Nous n'étions pas vraiment des ami**_ _ **es**_ , soulignai-je en insistant sur le mot « vraiment ». _**Mais disons qu'on avait une relation complexe**_ , avouai-je, pinçant mes lèvres.

\- _**Une relation complexe ? On était en couple ?**_ questionna-t-elle alors avec une voix joueuse.

Je restai un moment la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, regardant Root.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que je vais répondre à ça moi ?_ paniquai-je intérieurement

 _\- La vér_ _ité,_ répondit ma conscience. "

J'essayai de me reprendre quand la brune en face de moi mit sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle était tellement belle. Ma gorge s'assécha et je dus reprendre un minimum conscience en voyant ces yeux chocolat sur moi.

\- _**Oui, vo**_ _ **ilà tu as tout compris ! Nous sommes en couple !**_ pensai-je, à la va-vite.

Elle me regardait soudain avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je n'avais rien dit pourtant. Enfin, je l'espérais... Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quand elle se rapprocha. Je sentis son souffle sur ma peau. Elle était tellement proche. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Elle me faisait cette effet à chaque fois. Mon cœur rata un battement quand elle se pencha vers moi puis m'embrassa.

~ ~ ~ **SHOOT** ~ ~ ~

Harold attendait dans une grande salle, assis sur un chaise devant une table. Il portait une oreillette en relation permanente avec la Machine. Il fixait depuis son arrivée la caméra en face de lui. Il fut dérangé par l'arrivée de Carl Elias ainsi que celle de l'homme en costume. Il observa les deux hommes s'installer à sa table. Il tourna la tête vers le mystérieux homme en costume.

\- _**Nous som**_ _ **mes entre nous. Vous pouvez enlever votre cagoule,**_ intima l'homme à lunettes.

L'autre homme sourit à travers le vêtement et l'enleva sous le regard de son mentor.

\- _**Combien de temps va durer cette mascarade, Finch ? Ils ont tous besoin de**_ _ **moi,**_ dit-il, observant son mentor.

\- _**Patience John. Tu**_ _ **sais bien quel est le plan,**_ annonça Elias.

\- _**Nous avons besoin de Shaw.**_ _ **Je ne doute pas que Root arrivera à la ramener parmi nous,**_ répondit Reese, d'une voix nonchalante.

\- _**C'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui. J'ai discuté avec Miss Shaw. Elle sera des nôtres. Seulement, nous avons un problème,**_ informa Finch, fixant la caméra devant lui.

\- _**Root est avec Con**_ _ **trol**_ , continua Elias, les yeux sombres.

\- _**Comment ça se fait ça**_ _ **?**_ demanda Reese, surpris.

\- _**Quand S**_ _ **haw a tiré sur Root, elle l'a laissée sur le fameux toit. Control en a profité pour la soigner et lui laver le cerveau à sa manière,**_ expliqua la mafieux, regardant John.

\- _**Je pourrais intervenir. Pourquoi me laisser dans l'om**_ _ **bre ?**_ s'éleva la voix de l'ancien militaire.

\- _**Tout le monde croit que vous êtes décédé, Mr Reese. Miss Grooves croit qu'elle est responsable de votre mo**_ _ **rt,**_ informa donc le milliardaire.

\- _**Justement ! Si elle a perdu la mémoire, pourquoi ne pas me laisser entrer en scène ?!**_ s'énerva l'homme, observant son ami.

Personne ne répondit, Elias regardait Harold comme pour l'inciter à dire la vérité à John. Finch croisa son regard avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête. Le mafieux soupira en guise d'acceptation. Reese, voyant leur échange, fronça les sourcils.

\- _**Qu'est ce que vous me cach**_ _ **ez ?**_ questionna-t-il, regardant à tour de rôle les deux hommes.

\- _**Rien que vous**_ _ **devriez savoir,**_ répliqua Finch, et la discussion fut close.

~ ~ ~ **SHOOT** ~ ~ ~

Le lieutenant Fusco n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien vu la carrure de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Elle appartenait à Reese. Pourtant cela été impossible. Il devait retrouver Harold au plus vite. L'homme était maintenant au courant qu'Elias cachait son ami miliardaire, mais avec les agents de Samaritain et de Control à leurs trousses, ce serait trop dangereux, alors il devait suivre un plan précis et discret pour arriver à l'homme aux lunettes. Il avait besoin de Root et Shaw, même si la discrétion et elles ça faisait deux. Mais il ne savait pas où elles étaient. Ce serait peut-être un peu dangereux, mais il décida d'aller directement parler à Control.

 _ **Voilà ! Alors verdict ? Dites moi tout en reviews ;)**_

 _ **Bisous !**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Accélération

_**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire. Rien ne m'appartient.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour bonjour, désolé du gros retard mais ma chérie était à la maison et comme je ne l'as voit pas souvent, j'en est profité. Le rythme des publications revient à la normal soit un chapitre par semaine :-) Il changera de nouveau en Juin mais je vous tiendrais au courant. Bon moins de blabla, je vous laisses lire et on se retrouve en bas ;-)

 **Chapitre 6 : Accélération.**

Quand Fusco arriva devant l'immeuble du gouvernement, il s'étonna de ne voir aucun agent ni garde. Il observa autour de lui et ne vit aucun policier non plus. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avança vers l'entrée de l'immeuble tout en restant sur ses gardes. Quand il arriva dans le couloir, celui-ci était aussi vide de vie humaine. Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau de Control. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut surpris du désordre ambiant.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?**_ s'interrogea-t-il, prenant le premier dossier sur le bureau.

Il le consulta et compris que c'était un dossier sur Samaritain.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec un dossier si complet de Samaritain ? C'est étrange,**_ murmura le lieutenant, continuant de feuilleter le dossier.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Un bruit de pas. Il rangea le dossier dans la poche interne de son manteau avant d'en sortir un revolver. Il se cacha derrière la porte entrouverte et attendit que l'agent arrive dans le bureau. Quand Fusco vit la carrure de celui-ci, il n'eut plus aucun doute.

\- _**Reese,**_ murmura-t-il, surpris.

L'homme n'entendit pas le murmure de son ancien coéquipier. Il cherchait quelque chose sur le bureau de Control. Sûrement le dossier que détenait le lieutenant. Lionel vit alors John activer son oreillette.

\- _**Finch, Control a été enlevée et le dossier n'est pas là,**_ expliqua-t-il au millionnaire.

\- _**C'est un coup de Samaritain. Ils ont laissé le bureau en désordre pour transmettre un message à Root. Je suppose que puisqu'elle est avec Control, Greer à dû croire qu'elle reviendrait chez sa patronne,**_ continua l'homme en costume, toujours le dos à Fusco.

\- _**Très bien, je vais essayer de voir où cette piste nous même,**_ dit-il d'une voix morne.

Après un silence, Fusco appuya un peu plus son dos contre le mur de sorte à n'être visible pour personne.

\- _**Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée de ne pas demander l'aide de Fusco. Il comprendrait, j'en suis sûr,**_ insista alors Reese, sortant du bureau.

Une fois son ami parti, l'ancien flic sortit de sa cachette. Il n'entendit plus la voix ni les bruits de pas de John. Fusco observa alors le bureau de Control une dernière fois. Un papier attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils, le prit puis commença à le lire.

« _Lionel,_

 _Je sais que tu étais caché derrière la porte. Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas moi-même certaines choses. N'essaie pas de me chercher, je te ferai signe quand cela sera nécessaire._

 _Retrouve Root et Shaw avant les agents de Samaritain. Je veillerai sur vous du mieux que je pourrai sans attirer l'attention de Finch. Ce n'est plus le_ _même ._ _Je dois découvrir ce qui s'est passé._

 _John_ »

Fusco sourit, heureux de savoir son vieil ami en vie. Il rangea le papier dans sa poche de pantalon avant de ressortir le dossier de Samaritain. Il y avait un memo au-dessus de celui-ci. Il l'ouvrit alors à cette page et trouva une dizaine de pages sur Root. Il entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Control avait surveillé les moindres faits et gestes de Root.

\- _**Ça fait peur,**_ murmura l'homme en feuilletant le dossier.

Après un certain temps, il trouva une adresse. L'adresse de l'appartement que Control avait désigné à Root. Il la mémorisa avant de ranger le dossier et de sortir du bureau.

~ ~ ~ _**SHOOT**_ ~ ~ ~

\- _**M'enfermer dans la salle de bains en prétextant une douche. Tu n'avais pas mieux dans ta poche, Shaw ?**_ me disputai-je.

J'avais fui. J'avais eu peur qu'elle ne retrouve un semblant de mémoire et j'avais fui. Où peut-être était-ce le fait que j'avais peur qu'elle ne se fasse des idées et que ses souvenirs présents ne remplacent les anciens. Je n'aurais su le dire. J'avais juste pris mes jambes à mon cou et m'étais enfermée dans la salle de bains. Ce baiser… j'avais ressenti ce que je ne croyais plus jamais ressentir… de l'amour. Ce baiser m'avait fait comprendre que j'aimais Root. Tout ce temps où j'avais cru que ce n'était qu'une attirance. Une attraction passagère. Je m'étais bien fourvoyée. De l'amour.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas. J'étais mal barrée. Je soupirai avant de fixer la douche de la brune. Spacieuse. J'eus un sourire en coin avant de commencer à me déshabiller. Une fois que j'eus fini, j'entrai dans la cabine de douche et fis couler l'eau la plus chaude possible. Plus elle coulait sur mon corps et mes cicatrices et plus je me détendais. Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'en profiter un maximum. Les premières minutes se passèrent bien mais soudain, une image s'installa dans mon esprit. Une image de Root et moi dans cette douche. J'ouvris alors les yeux de stupéfaction. Je restai un moment là, perdue dans mes pensées. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- _**Shaw, j'ai préparé le dîner. Tu as bientôt fini ?**_ me demanda Root de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- _**J'arrive, Root,**_ furent les seuls mots qui purent passer la barrière de mes lèvres.

Je soupirai en entendant la grande brune partir. J'éteignis l'eau et sortis de la douche, m'enroulant dans une serviette. Tout ici était imprégné par l'odeur de Root. Alors que je m'essuyais, Root revint à l'assaut.

- _ **Je t'ai préparé des vêtements. Nous ne faisons pas la même taille, mais j'ai trouvé des habits qui devraient t'aller,**_ m'informa-t-elle alors.

Je souris en coin, touchée par son attention, avant de déverrouiller la porte et de me montrer avec seulement une serviette autour de mon corps. Je vis une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien passer dans ces yeux. Le désir.

\- _**Merci, Root. J'arrive dans cinq minutes,**_ lui souris-je en refermant la porte alors qu'elle partait avec un petit sourire en coin.

Une fois habillée d'un pantalon étrangement près du corps et d'un chemisier blanc presque transparent, je sortis de la salle de bains. Je sentis alors une bonne odeur de viande provenant de la cuisine. Je la suivis et elle me mena droit à Root. Elle portait un tablier autour de la taille et ses cheveux formaient un chignon approximatif. Elle était sublime. Je m'approchai un peu, observant par-dessus son épaule, ce qu'elle finissait de préparer. Elle tourna alors légèrement la tête en direction de la mienne, un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

Suite à ce mouvement, nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. C'était effrayant mais divin à la fois. Soudain, son visage joueur et angélique laissa place à une expression de douleur. Je reculai un peu pour mieux l'observer. Elle se tint alors la tête de ses deux mains, signe qu'elle souffrait.

\- _**Root,**_ regarde-moi. lui ordonnai-je d'une voix ferme.

Elle s'exécuta, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les miens.

\- _**Tu vas respirer doucement et enlever tes mains,**_ continuai-je tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle fronça les sourcils et avec mon aide, elle enleva ses mains. Je pus alors poser mes doigts sur ses tympans, exerçant une forte pression. Je fis ensuite des mouvements circulaires sur les zones douloureuses. Je vis à ses expressions faciales que la douleur disparaissait petit à petit.

Je continuai un moment, alternant les zones pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Je me rendais seulement compte qu'elle se tenait à moi. Elle avait posé ses mains sur mes bras. Ce contact me fit sourire. Après quelques minutes, la douleur avait disparu alors j'enlevais mes doigts, lui souriant toujours.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?**_ questionnai-je alors, sous les yeux surpris de la brune.

\- _**Comment sais-tu…**_ commença-t-elle, surprise et perdue.

\- _**J'ai fait une école de médecine, je sais reconnaître les symptômes quand un souvenir revient à ma patiente,**_ expliquai-je avec un regard fier.

\- _**Je nous ai vues. Dans une voiture. Tu étais attachée au volant avec des serre-câbles. Je t'ai attachée. Puis…**_

\- _**Tu m'as détachée et je t'ai sauté à la gorge avec le couteau que tu as utilisé pour me libérer,**_ finis-je à sa place, passant une main derrière ma tête.

Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux. Sa tête valait tout l'or du monde. Elle me fit même rire.

\- _**Tu n'es pas la seule à te souvenir de cela, Root. C'était pendant notre première mission. Tu venais à peine de t'enfuir de l'asile que tu…**_

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, posant ma main sur ma bouche.

\- _**Merde, j'ai gaffé,**_ répliquai-je, d'une petite voix.

\- _**Je me souviens de l'asile, Sam,**_ ricana-t-elle en me regardant.

Je restais plantée là. Ce qu'elle venait de dire me frappa en plein visage. Elle m'avait appelée par mon surnom.

\- _**Tu m'as appelée par mon surnom. Tu t'en souviens,**_ constatai-je, heureuse.

\- _**C'est venu comme ça. C'est sorti naturellement de ma bouche,**_ répliqua-t-elle, surprise.

Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que c'était génial. Elle me le rendit et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux sans un mot. Toutefois, après quelques instants, mon ventre se mit à grogner. Elle me sourit et prit deux assiettes puis, elle attrapa les différents plats et installa le tout sur la table.

Nous allions nous installer quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Je fronçais des sourcils, pris mon pistolet sur le canapé et allai ouvrir. Je mis en joue l'intrus quand je vis qu'il ne s'agissait que de Fusco. Je soufflai, mais le laissai entrer.

\- _**Accueil très chaleureux, Shaw, comme d'habitude,**_ dit-il en s'avançant vers le salon.

\- _**Super, on allait commencer à dîner,**_ répliquai-je, sarcastique et de mauvaise humeur.

~ ~ ~ _**SHOOT**_ ~ ~ ~

Control se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, allongée sur un lit et menottée. Elle essaya de faire céder ses liens, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Elle observa donc autour d'elle, mais ne vit que la pénombre. Quand soudain, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il se posta devant le lit, observant la femme.

\- _**Greer,**_ dit Control entre ses dents.

\- _**Ravi de vous revoir, Control. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances**_ , répliqua-t-il, les yeux sombres.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**_ questionna la femme, fatiguée.

\- _**Vous avez mis bien des bâtons dans les roues de Samaritain. Faire de Miss Groves un de vos agents était certes avisé. Mais vous comprendrez que je ne puisse vous laisser empiéter impunément sur mon terrain. Vous serez donc détenue jusqu'à ce que Samaritain et ses agents ne viennent à bout de Mesdemoiselles Groves et Shaw.**_ sourit l'homme impunément avant de sortir de la cellule.

Control fixa alors la porte de sa prison, fermée, se demandant comment elle allait s'en sortir cette fois-ci.

 _ **Voilà ! J'ai hâte de lire vos Reviews :-D**_

 _ **Kissous !**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : restrictions

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Hello tout le monde ! Désolé du retard pour ce chapitre, mais je veux vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura plus de rythme de publication. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai plein de projet d'écriture en plus de mon deuxième livre en cours d'écriture/correction alors je n'aurais plus le temps de faire un chapitre par semaine. Je n'abandonne pas la fiction ! Loin de moi cette idée, mais je ne sais pas à quand je vais publié. Sa peut être dans une semaine comme dans un mois. Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, j'espère que je ne perdrais pas ou pas beaucoup de lecteur.

 _ **Appel à l'aide :**_ J'aurais besoin d'une personne qui serait libre en tout temps ( surtout dans la soirée ) pour m'aider à corriger mes chapitres sur Fanfiction, mais aussi qui serait prêt à m'aider aussi sur mes livres. Si c'est le cas, venez en MP. Merci beaucoup à vous.

 _Désolé si il y a encore des fautes dans le chapitre ;)_

 **Chapitre 7 : Restrictions.**

Reese marchait dans les couloirs sombres de l'entrepôt. Après quelques minutes, il déboucha dans une grande salle. Au milieu de celle-ci, un bureau et deux ordinateurs étaient installés. Un homme pianotait sur un clavier, faisant retentir le bruit des touches dans l'immense endroit. L'homme au costume s'avança jusqu'à être placé à côté de l'informaticien.

\- _**Quand cesserions-nous d'agir dans l'ombre, Finch ?**_ demanda John sur un ton grave.

\- _**Vous connaissez les enjeux, Mr Reese. Ne soyez pas aussi impatient, votre heure arrivera bientôt.**_ Répliqua l'homme à lunettes sur un ton mystérieux.

 _ **\- Shaw et Root ont besoin de moi, Harold ! Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vos méthodes deviennent si drastiques ?**_ S'écria Reese, en ayant marre d'attendre.

Harold ne répliqua pas, tournant sur sa chaise et plongea son regard noir dans celui de son ami.

\- _**Je ne vous dois rien, Mr Reese. Ce qui s'est passé ne regarde que la Machine et moi. Vous n'avez pas à en savoir davantage. Pour le moment,**_ répliqua Harold, détachant chaque syllabe de sa phrase.

\- _**Vous avez bien changé, Finch,**_ murmura l'ex-agent, blessé.

 _ **\- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je démissionne. Je m'occuperai moi-même de Root et Shaw puis de Samaritain,**_ décida l'homme en costume sur un ton sans appel.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, récupérant un sac de sport au passage. Il ouvrit le casier en métal, récupéra quelques armes qu'il enfonça dans le sac d'un mouvement sec pour enfin fermer le casier, se diriger vers Finch pour prendre un ordinateur portable qu'il fourra également dans son grand bagage avant de fixer son ami, d'un regard furieux.

\- _**Adieu, Harold.**_ Fut les seules paroles que Reese prononça en quittant le milliardaire.

~ ~ ~ _**Shoot**_ ~ ~ ~

Root, Shaw et Fusco avaient fini de dîner. La grande brune, n'ayant que le souvenir de Fusco comme cible, avait interrogé du regard la petite brune. Shaw l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'ils étaient amis. Ce que la hackeuse accepta avant d'installer une assiette de plus à sa table pour le plus grand bonheur de Sameen qui avait poussé un soupir.

À présent, Fusco était assis sur le canapé, regardant un match de football avec une bière à la main tandis que les deux femmes discutaient dans la cuisine, installer à la table à manger. Sameen ayant vu le regard absent de son amie posa une main sur son bras. À ce contact, Samantha sursauta légèrement avant de sourire, profitant des douces caresses que lui prodiguait la petite brune.

\- _**Tu penses que je retrouverais mes souvenirs, Sam ?**_ demanda alors Root, posant son regard sur leur main à présent liée.

Sameen avait très bien compris le sous-entendu derrière cette question.

\- _**Oui, Root, tu retrouveras tes souvenirs. Tous tes souvenirs,**_ la rassura-t-elle donc, insistant sur la dernière phrase.

En vérité, Shaw était aussi affecté par cette situation que la hackeuse. Etre prisonnière de Samaritain pendant des mois lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle ne pensait qu'à Root, ne voulait protéger qu'elle. Martine l'avait torturé maintes fois avant de comprendre que la torture physique n'était pas la solution. Shaw avait tenu à celle-ci pendant deux mois, mais pas à la torture psychologique. L'idée de savoir Root en danger lui injecter considérablement de l'adrénaline à l'état pur dans le sang. Combien de fois avait-elle goûtées à la violence de ces fous dangereux quand elle se rebellait ? Elle ne les compter plus.

Alors, quand elle aperçut une brèche dans le système si parfait de Samaritain, elle s'était introduite à l'intérieur. Elle avait dû faire croire à Greer qu'elle n'avait plus d'attache vis-à-vis de la Team Machine. Elle avait dû faire ses preuves. Tuer des personnes innocentes, des femmes comme des enfants et évidemment sans sourciller. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir de revoir la hackeuse. Elle la voyait en rêve chaque nuit, mais ce n'était plus suffisant à un moment donné. Alors quand il lui avait dit qu'elle aurait une mission en lien avec la Machine, elle n'y avait pas cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre son objectif : Tuer Root.

Il a fallu à la brune une bonne dose de self control pour ne pas tout faire voler dans la pièce, pour ne pas coller une balle entre les deux yeux de Greer. Elle devait faire croire qu'elle n'avait plus d'attache et tuer la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Shaw revint à la réalité au son de la voix de Root mais aussi de Lionel. Elle regarda en deux fois les deux bruns avant de leur sourire.

\- _**Désolé, vous me parliez de quoi ?**_ Les rassura Shaw, devant les regards perçants de Root et inquisiteur de Fusco.

\- _**Le match est terminé, Root m'a proposé de rester dormir ici, mon appartement est de l'autre côté de la ville puis il est une heure du matin,**_ s'expliqua Lionel, nerveux.

\- _**Ah d'accord pas de soucis, mais je vais dormir ou moi ?**_ questionna Sameen, observant Root.

Un sourire lumineux se plaqua sur le visage de la hackeuse. Shaw ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elles étaient perdues dans les yeux de l'autre quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge. Leurs mains, restaient liées jusqu'ici, se délirent et Sameen posa un regard glacial sur son ami.

\- _**Lionel prendra le canapé-lit et nous, nous dormirons dans le lit,**_ répliqua Root joueuse.

~ _**Shaw**_ ~

 _Elle vient de dire quoi là ? Moi et elle dans le même lit ?_

J'écarquillais les yeux devant la réalité de la situation. Root voulait ma peau. C'est sûr. Et puis, pourquoi Lionel ne rentrerait pas chez lui, tient ? Voyant son regard amusé, il la fait exprès, c'est certain.

 _Je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit et je vais te tuer au petit matin Fusco._

J'étais en train de me lamenter intérieurement quand la voix de Root me sortit de ma torpeur.

\- _**Shaw ?**_ m'appela-t-elle, son visage semblait inquiet.

Je clignais quelques instants les paupières avant de remarquer les regards insistants des deux personnes à côté de moi. Décidément, c'est pour moi ce soir.

\- _**Ça te dérange de dormir dans le même lit que moi ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas grave, Lionel prendra ta place,**_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

 _Non, mais je rêve là ! Elle joue de la situation !_

\- _**Non, c'est bon, c'est parfait,**_ m'écriais-je presque, faisant rire Root.

 _Je vais l'étrangler dans son sommeil._

\- _**C'est parfait alors. Shaw, il faudra que je m'entretienne avec toi demain,**_ sourit Lionel.

 _À tous les coups, c'est à cause de mon absence de tout à l'heure. Tu n'es pas un psychologue, Lionel._

\- _**Pas de soucis, Fusco,**_ répondis-je, des images de Root et moi-même défilant devant mes yeux soudainement.

 _Raah ! Elle va avoir ma peau cette nuit ! Je ne vais pas survivre. Surtout avec de telles images en tête !_

\- _**Lionel, le lit est déjà fait. Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de notice pour le démonter,**_ sourit Root en se levant.

Fusco sourit et hocha négativement de la tête pour lui répondre.

\- _**Parfait,**_ _**bonne nuit à toi alors,**_ termina la hackeuse en attrapant mon bras et me tirant vers le couloir en éteignant les lumières.

Voilà comment je me retrouve dans le lit de Root, allongée, scrutant le plafond pendant que madame est sous la douche. Il faut que j'occupe mes pensées pour ne pas revoir ces images d'elle. Sous la douche.

 _Rah maintenant j'y repense ! Concentre-toi Sam !_

Mes pensées se ciblèrent donc vers mon ancien ami, Reese. Il était mort aux dernières nouvelles. Pourtant, je ne peux y croire. Reese ne se ferait jamais avoir par Samaritain ou alors, il aurait emmené des agents avec lui dans la tombe. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit simplement mort. Avec tous ces événements, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me poser et de repensé à ce que nous étions avant ce bordel. Nous étions une famille. Certes, ma relation avec Root n'avait rien d'une relation entre sœur, mais sinon avec le reste de l'équipe si. Ils étaient tous ma famille. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus que Root et Fusco.

Je soupirai un moment avant de sursauter quand un point me tombait littéralement dessus. Root se mit à califourchon sur mon ventre, scrutant mon regard avec attention.

 _Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, elle n'a qu'une serviette autour d'elle !_

Le rouge me montait vite aux joues à cette découverte.

 _Elle l'a fait exprès, c'est sûr !_

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour laisser place à un merveilleux sourire enjoué. Elle se pencha vers moi, posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

 _Je vais mourir. Adieu monde cruel !_

Je sentais son souffle dans mon oreille, ce qui me procura plusieurs frissons. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon haut, sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne. Sa chaleur me dévorait de l'intérieur, si bien que je voulais du plus profond de mon être renversé la situation et l'embrasser. La faire mienne toute la nuit. Je sentis mes propres mains se posaient sur son dos.

- _ **Je sais que tu en as envie, Sweetie,**_ me susurra-t-elle doucement.

\- _**Root...**_ Fut le seul mot que je pus prononcer à l'instant.

Je crus littéralement mourir quand elle passa un coup de langue sur mon lobe d'oreille. Un gémissement de plaisir sortis du tréfonds de mes entrailles. Je sentis pourtant son corps se redresser légèrement.

\- _**Je sais que tu en as envie, Sameen, mais je sais aussi que tu attends que je retrouve complètement la mémoire. Je respecte cela. Sache juste que j'en ai envie autant que toi, mais j'attendrais que tu sois prête,**_ sourit-elle enjôleuse et tendre à la fois.

À cette déclaration, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'attirer à moi dans un baiser doux. Je voulais simplement lui dire merci. Essayer peut-être aussi de lui faire passer le plus de sentiments possible. Elle sourit dans le baiser, mais avant qu'il ne devienne trop fiévreux, elle posa une main sur mon torse et se recula. Elle me fixa un moment avant de se lever, de rentrer dans la salle de bains et de fermer la porte. Elle revint néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard avec une nuisette en guise de pyjama. Elle entra alors sous les couvertures, à mes côtés, avant de se serrer contre moi. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et c'est à ce moment-là que je compris que ma place était ici. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je déposai un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

\- _**Bonne nuit, Root,**_ lui murmurais-je avant de fermer les yeux.

\- _**Bonne nuit, Sweetie,**_ entendis-je en retour avant que je ne m'endorme.

 ** _Voilà ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir ;) J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! :D_**

 ** _Bisous à vous !_**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Terreur

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello Hello les amis ! Me revoilà ! Un chapitre un peu court, mais qui fait office de passage entre le fluffy et l'action. Parce que oui, à partir du prochain, il y aura de l'action ! J'avoue que j'avais plus la foie d'écrire sur Shoot depuis [ SPOILER ] la mort de Root et la fin de la série [ FIN SPOILER ] Mais je me suis dis, j'étais dans le même état pour [ SPOILER ] la mort de Lexa [ FIN SPOILER ] dans The 100, mais ça m'as motivé pour écrire alors là c'est pareil ! Je fais une saison 5 qui me correspond ;) Aller, j'en dis pas plus, je vous laisses lire ! :D

 **Chapitre 8 : Terreur**

Alors que tout le monde dormait paisiblement, je fus réveillé par des gigotements à côté de moi. Je passai ma main sur mes yeux, les ouvrants avec difficulté dus au manque de sommeil. Mon cerveau se reconnecta directement en me souvenant que j'étais dans le lit de Root. J'observai sur ma gauche et vis la jeune femme en proie à des cauchemars. Elle murmurait mon prénom, s'agitait de plus en plus jusqu'à hurler carrément en se redressant dans le lit. Elle regarda dans toute la pièce jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent. Une lueur de terreur brillait dans le chocolat en face de moi. Je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux comme ça. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis vraiment compte de la graviter de la situation. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, un corps chuta dans mes bras. Je fixai la chevelure brune de Root. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras avec précaution quand je sentis ses larmes coulées dans mon cou. Je serrais alors le corps tremblotant de la jeune femme, tout en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

\- _**Promet-moi de pas m'abandonner, Sam.**_ Entendis-je au creux de mon oreille.

\- _**Quoi qu'il arrive, Root. Je serai toujours là. Je vais rester éveiller le reste de la nuit, rendors-toi,**_ murmurais-je, déposant un baiser sur le front de ma protégée.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation puis s'endormie rapidement dans mes bras. Je tournai mon visage vers le réveil. Il était six heures du matin. Je soupirais avant de me concentrer sur le plafond, replongeant dans mes pensées. Je me promis alors de protéger par tous les moyens Root, quitte à me mettre en danger. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance de l'équipe. Root fut d'ailleurs mon premier " hobbie ". Elle était bornée et très talentueuse dans sa manière de procédé. Que ce soit sur un ordinateur ou en matière de torture. Un fer à repasser. On ne me l'avait jamais fait celle-là. Ce souvenir me fit ricaner, ce qui fit également bouger légèrement Root. Son visage était à présent tourné vers le mien, toujours endormi. Je pouvais voir chaque courbe de son visage. Elle était parfaite. Si belle et dangereuse à la fois. Mon regard s'accrocha à ses lèvres et la scène de notre baiser devant cet ascenseur avant de me faire capturer me revint en mémoire. Il m'avait fait réagir concernant mes sentiments pour elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sacrifie pour moi. Elle avait souffert par ma faute, mais elle m'était restée fidèle. Cherchant par tous les moyens à me retrouver.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que suis-je aussi importante pour toi, Root ? Je ne mérite pas ton amour ni ton attention. Ce n'aie pas les hommes de Control ou même Samaritain qui t'a détruite. C'est moi.**_

Mes paroles résonnèrent dans la chambre et je sentis des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Soudain, la main de Root vint effacer ses larmes et ses lèvres me firent oubliées un moment ma culpabilité. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi puis termina le baiser avant de se redresser.

\- _**Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as le plus fait de mal, Sam. Ce sont les circonstances. Je n'avais même pas encore pu t'avouer mes sentiments que l'on t'arrachait à moi. Pendant tous ces mois, j'aurais aimé que ce soit moi. Te savoir entre les mains de Samaritain me rendait folle. J'avoue que j'ai même tué de sang-froid pour te retrouver. Je ne regrette pas cela dit, je me suis promis de te retrouver et ce jour, sur le toit, c'était le cas. Te savoir vivante était la meilleure chose que je pouvais savoir. Même si mourir de la main de celle que j'aime n'était pas au programme,**_ rigola-t-elle, caressant mes bras.

\- _**Tu.. Tu te souviens de tout ?**_ Lui demandais-je, incertaine.

\- _**Le cauchemar que j'ai faits n'en été pas un. J'ai revu tous mes souvenirs en rêve et j'ai su que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire.**_

\- _**Pourtant, tu étais terrifié, Root,** _ murmurais-je doucement, baissant les yeux.

\- _**J'étais terrifié, oui, mais parce que je pensais que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'une vision. Quand je t'ai entendu pleurer, j'ai su que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Que tu étais bien là avec moi,**_ m'expliqua-t-elle, posant sa main sur ma joue.

On restait là, les yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle souriait et je sus alors que la Root que j'avais connue était revenue. Je me redressai alors pour la prendre dans mes bras. Seulement, je retombais sur le matelas, suivis de Root. Elle se retint à la tête du lit pour ne pas se faire mal. Oui, c'était bien elle.

\- _**Il fallait le dire si tu voulais que je te fasse monter au septième ciel, Sweetie,**_ ricana-t-elle munie de son plus beau sourire charmeur.

\- _**Idiote.**_ Dis-je seulement en lui tapant l'épaule tout en lui souriant.

J'eus alors une idée, je souris en coin et la fis basculer sur l'autre côté du lit, me retrouvant à cheval sur elle. Je l'ai maintenu par les poignets, ce qui l'a fit rire. Celui-ci m'avait tellement manqué. Elle se libéra facilement avant de m'emprisonner dans une étreinte très intime. Je me retrouvais le nez dans son cou et j'étais bien là. Seulement, je sentis Root se tendre quand elle posa ses mains sur ma peau. Merde.

J'allais me relever, mais fus arrêté par Root et son regard sérieux qui me faisaient clairement flippé. Je me rassis sur elle, baissant les yeux. Je sentis son regard sur moi, jusqu'à que je me retrouve le ventre cloué sur le matelas. Elle souleva mon haut jusqu'à la nuque, j'enfouis mon visage dans le coussin, ce qui atténua mes pleures. Mes émotions n'étaient plus sous mon contrôle et sachant que Root venait de voir l'horreur de mon dos me firent craquer.

- _ **Je vais tous les tuer, l'entendis-je dire entre ces dents. Ils ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça, je te le promets, Sweetie,**_ répliqua-t-elle caressant les grandes et profondes cicatrices traversant mon dos.

Je sentis ensuite ses lèvres embrassées chaque centimètre de mon dos avec délicatesse. Cette sensation fut grisante et mes larmes se calmèrent jusqu'à quelle me permettent de me retourner. Je remis en place mon tee-shirt avant de lever les yeux vers elle. A la place du chocolat si doux, je vis des orbes d'un noir pur. D'un noir intense.

\- _**Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça. Pas tout de suite en tout cas,**_ soufflais-je en connectant mes yeux aux siens.

\- _**Tu as peur de quoi, Sam ? De ma réaction ? Où de paraître faible ?** _ Me questionna-t-elle simplement.

\- _**De tout ça à la fois. J'ai peur que tu ne t'en veuille. Ce n'aie certainement pas de ta faute si j'ai ses cicatrices. C'est ma faute, je n'ai jamais capitulé, je n'ai jamais divulgué quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas. Alors oui, mon dos est parsemé de cicatrices, mais elles sont ce que je suis maintenant. Une personne plus forte. Une personne avec des sentiments,**_ lui expliquais-je doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sourit avant de s'allonger complètement sur moi. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, ce qui me fit frissonner.

\- _**Je t'aime, Sameen,**_ dit-elle dans un murmure en souriant.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa entrer un homme en costume. Root releva les yeux et sa réaction fut la même que la mienne.

\- _**Reese ?**_ Nous nous exclamions ensemble.

 _ **Voilà ! Alors comment vous avez retrouvé tous ça ? J'attends vous Reviews ! :D**_

 _ **Kissous ;)**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Plan

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello les amis ! Voilà ! Le chapitre 9 de cette fanfiction basée sur Shoot ! Je vous préviens qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à cette fiction ( le chapitre 10 qui sera le dernier et il y aura un épilogue ). J'essayerais de mettre les deux autres chapitres le plus vite possible dans la semaine. Bon je vous laisses lire et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le Plan**

\- _**On n'a pas le temps les filles, on doit partir en vitesse,** _ s'exclama l'homme en costume sous le regard de nos deux amis.

\- _**Attends, tu disparais, on te croit mort et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à redire ? Tu te fous de nous là !**_ S'emporta Shaw, se levant du lit.

Reese n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une rafale de balles se fit entendre. Fusco sursauta en entendant entrer avec fracas des agents de Control. Il attrapa son arme sous le canapé et tira dans le genou de l'agent à gauche tandis que Reese, s'étant rapproché du salon, s'occupa de celui à droite. Le lieutenant prit par le bras de la femme blessé et l'asseyent sur une chaise tandis que les trois derrière lui s'occuper des différents agents de l'état encore dans le couloir. Dix agents entrèrent par la porte de service se trouvant à quelques mètres à la gauche de Root alors que quelques agents tirés sur Sameen et John. L'ayant remarqué, la tueuse à gages prit une planche en bois dans le débarras de l'immeuble, frappa le plafond, ce faisant s'ouvrir une espèce de trappe. Une mitraillette tomba juste devant elle tandis qu'elle la ramassa avec un immense sourire.

\- _**Tout le monde à couvert, je vais faire un véritable massacre,** _ cria la grande brune aux deux autres d'une voix presque sadique.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se mettre à couvert que Root fit feu sur les dix agents. Après quelques minutes, les bruits de tirs arrêtèrent et Shaw fut la première à sortir de sa cachette. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant tous les agents à terre gisant dans leur propre sang.

\- _**Tu n'as pas chaumé pendant tout ce temps, Root,**_ murmura Reese arrivant à la hauteur de son amie.

\- _**Je déteste que l'on m'interrompe que j'entreprends quelque chose,**_ sourit la grande brune en envoyant un regard lourd de sens à Sameen.

Voyant les joues de l'ancien agent se teinté de rouge, la tueuse à gages eut un petit sourire en coin avant d'entrée dans son appartement. Elle se dirigea vers l'agent que Fusco avait attaché. Elle lui enleva le bâillon, puis s'agenouilla devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- _**Tient, Zelena Mills, comme on se retrouve. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Control t'ait envoyé avec ton groupe,**_ argumenta la brune, un sourire sur le visage.

\- _**Toujours si efficace, Root, je n'en attendais pas moins de mon second. Vous avez cinq minutes pour partir de cet appartement,**_ expliqua la rousse, un sourire sur les lèvres répondant au sourire de Root.

\- _**Ce n'est pas mon genre de fuir, tu dois le savoir,**_ répliqua la belle brune se relevant. _**Tu vas apporter un message à Control.**_

Puis, elle prit son arme de derrière son dos et tira dans l'estomac de la rousse. Celle-ci gémit de douleur, mais continua de garder son regard ancré dans celui de son " élève ".

\- _**Dit à Control que nous allons bientôt lui rendre visite, on règle juste un petit quelque chose entre nous,** _ sourit l'ancienne tueuse à gages en se tournant vers Reese. _**Tu peux la relâcher, Fusco,**_ ordonna-t-elle ensuite en observant derrière son épaule.

L'homme haussa les épaules et libéra la jeune femme qui se précipita en dehors de l'appartement. Sameen observait Root sans rien dire, mais ses yeux voulaient absolument tout dire. Root savait qu'elle venait de s'attirer les foudres de la femme qu'elle aimait, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Tout cela devait s'arrêter. Ignorant complètement le regard noir de Shaw, la grande brune s'assied sur son canapé, observant Reese avec attention. En soupirant, Shaw vint s'asseoir à côté de la brune qui lui sourit, heureuse. En voyant ses deux amies, John souffla à son tour et vint se poser devant elles, suivi de près par Fusco.

\- **_C'est Harold qui a eu la bonne idée de me faire passer pour mort. Je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec lui, mais vous savez comme il est,_** soupira l'agent avec un petit sourire.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens maintenant ?**_ Demanda alors Shaw, d'une voix énervée.

\- _**Harold a changé. Il est devenu, au fil du temps, bien plus sombre. J'en avais simplement marre de vous voir si mal alors que je pouvais faire quelque chose. J'ai pris mes armes et je suis parti,**_ expliqua John, les yeux sombres.

\- _**Sera-t-il un problème à l'anéantissement de Samaritain ?**_ Questionna alors Fusco, sous le regard médusé de Shaw. _**Quoi ? Il faut que ça se finisse et maintenant ! On a déjà perdu trop de gens ! Carter ! Presque Root ! Tout ça à cause de cette intelligence artificielle !**_ S'expliqua Fusco en voyant l'expression de son amie.

\- _**Il a raison, Samaritain doit être détruit maintenant. Si Harold est un obstacle, on doit le savoir,**_ esquissa Root, le regard sombre.

\- _**J'ai raison ?**_ S'exclama le lieutenant, pas du tout habitué à avoir le dernier mot dans cette équipe.

- _ **Il ne sera pas un problème normalement. Il cherche comme nous à détruire Samaritain. On aura également le soutien d'Elias et de sa bande. Ils veulent tout autant que nous détruire cette intelligence.**_

\- _**On est tous d'accord alors,** _ demanda implicitement Root en jetant un coup d'œil à Shaw. Celle-ci hocha la tête sous le regard attendri de la jeune brune. _ **On part dans cinq minutes, soyez prêt.**_

Elle se leva du canapé, se réfugiant dans sa chambre, suivis de près par Shaw. La petite brune l'observa, posé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

- _ **Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, même si tu ne le montres pas aux autres. Je le vois, Root,** _ murmura Samen, s'approchant de l'ancienne tueuse à gages.

\- _**Samaritain est la priorité, on s'occupera d'Harold s'il se mêle de notre mission,**_ réagis la brune, d'une voix monotone.

Elle se retourna, se retrouvant à peine à quelques centimètres de la petite brune. Shaw plongea son regard dans celui de Root et y vit une particule d'eau s'accumuler à l'intérieur des orbes chocolat. Elle prit la main de la grande brune, croisant leurs doigts dans un geste de réconfort. Root sourit puis se pencha vers le visage de Shaw, effleurant sa bouche de ses lèvres.

\- _**Les filles, on doit y aller et vite,**_ fit Reese en entrant dans la chambre, se faisant se séparer les deux jeunes femmes.

\- _**Toujours là au mauvais moment, Boy-scout,**_ ricana Root, déposant un baiser papillon sur la joue de Shaw avant d'aller chercher dans la salle de bains, un sac noir rempli d'armes.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les deux autres qui la regardée avec un large sourire aux lèvres devant le spectacle. Root était Root, toujours avec son sac d'arme. Ils quittèrent alors l'appartement puis l'immeuble de la tueuse à gages, se dirigeant vers le quartier général de Control.

 _~ ~ ~ **Shoot** ~ ~ ~_

Harold pianotait sur son clavier, essayant de trouver une faille à l'intérieur de Samaritain. Un de ces trois ordinateurs afficha alors un message de la machine. L'homme le lut en fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**Nous avons déjà essayé le virus. Il n'est pas au point pour arrêter Samaritain,** _ déclara l'homme aux lunettes d'une voix froide.

Un nouveau message lui fit lever les yeux de son clavier. Cette fois-ci, il arborait une expression de surprise.

\- _**Elle a retrouvé la mémoire ?**_ Se demanda-t-il alors plus pour lui-même que pour son amie. Il releva les yeux vers l'écran et posa un regard décidé sur le message de la Machine. _**Prend contact avec elle, je te fais confiance,** _ déclara-t-il pour conclure leur conversation.

 _~ ~ ~ **Shoot** ~ ~ ~_

Control vit entré dans son bureau avec fracas son agent le plus expérimenté, Zelena Mills. Elle soupira alors en voyant l'état de son agent avant de croiser les bras sur son bureau et de mettre son menton entre ses mains.

\- _**Je dois comprendre que vous avez échoué, agent Mills,**_ répliqua la femme avec froideur.

\- _**Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez envoyé pour que je réussisse,**_ cracha Zelena en grimaçant de douleur.

\- _**En effet. Aller soigné vos blessures, j'aurais besoin de vous bientôt,**_ termina Control, se tournant vers le mur derrière elle, observant un tableau.

En grognant de frustration, l'agent Mills sortit du bureau puis se dirigea vers l'hôpital, sans remarquer la Team Machine qui était garé non loin du bureau de sa patronne.

 _ **Shoot**_

Reese fut le premier à sortir de la voiture de Fusco, suivi de Root. Ils ouvraient la marche tandis que Sameen et Lionel couvraient leur arrière. Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, tuant ou blessant les agents de sécurité posés devant les portes. Shaw et Lionel récupérèrent les armes des agents avant de les fourrer dans le sac de transport de Root. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Root s'engagea dans le couloir à sa droite, suivis du reste du groupe. Elle sortit sa deuxième arme sous le regard intéressé de Sameen. Elle avait toujours adoré voir Root à l'œuvre, surtout avec deux armes. Elle était tellement sexy. Elle reprit un minimum ses esprits en apercevant un agent caché dans le couloir à la droite de Root. Elle lui tira dessus et atteignit son genou, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle courra vers lui, récupéra son arme et l'assomma avant de reprendre sa position derrière Root qui lui fit un de ses fameux sourires charmeurs. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte du bureau de Control. Deux autres couloirs longeaient la droite et la gauche du bureau. Reese et Lionel prirent chacun un couloir tandis que les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le bureau, les armes levées et prêtes à tirer. Control était encore assis dans son fauteuil, elle se retourna pour être face aux deux femmes, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Shaw se déplaça sur le côté gauche de la femme, lui posant le canon de son arme sur la tempe.

\- _**Vous allez être très attentive à ce que nous allons vous dires,**_ murmura la jeune femme à son oreille d'une voix glaciale.

\- _**Pas la peine d'être violente, Mesdames, nous sommes dans le même camp,**_ ricana Control, ce qui eut pour effet d'enfoncer un peu plus le canon de l'arme de Shaw contre sa tempe.

- _ **Shaw, chérie, ça suffit. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez stupide pour s'échapper,**_ intervint Root, voyant que Shaw perdait petit à petit le contrôle.

La petite brune grogna de mécontentement avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau, faisant face à Control. Root s'avança vers le bureau et observa la femme d'un air suffisant.

\- _**Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici. Zelena n'était pas là pour nous tuer, ni son groupe. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir,**_ fit Root dans un rire glacial.

- _ **Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si glaciale après avoir repris vos esprits, Miss Groves,**_ déclara Control en fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**Disons que je ne suis plus la même personne non plus,**_ sourit-elle de plus belle. _**Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de mon état mental. Vous allez nous aider à détruire Samaritain oui ou non ? Attention à votre réponse, si elle ne me plaît pas, vous savez ce qui va vous arriver,**_ ajoute-t-elle dans un regard sombre, préparant son arme.

- _ **Je vais vous aider, oui. À votre avis, pourquoi j'ai envoyé Zelena, je ne suis pas une amatrice,**_ soupira Control.

\- _**Je n'en ai jamais douté, Control. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, restez quand même en arrière et ne pas poser de problèmes sinon Shaw se fera un plaisir de vous tuer,**_ prévient-elle devant le comportement un peu trop agressif de Sameen qui regarde la femme comme si elle allait la tuer.

\- _**Comme si j'avais peur de votre chien de garde,**_ ricana la femme en observant la petite brune.

Shaw descendit du bureau, arme en main et prête à coller une balle dans la tête de Control, quand elle fut arrêtée par la vision de Root, maintenant sa propre arme sous la gorge de son ancienne patronne.

\- _**Insulter encore une seule fois Sameen et je me ferais le plaisir de vous dépecer,** _ murmura délicatement Root à l'oreille de Control qui blêmit.

Elles ne l'avaient pas vu bougé ni l'une ni l'autre. Shaw observa complètement choquer son amie qui lui sourit pour toute réponse. Elle enleva son arme de la gorge de Control et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

\- _**Suivez-nous sans faire de bruit, je pense que c'est dans vos cordes,**_ ordonna la tueuse à gages d'une voix très sérieuse.

Control répondit par un hochement de tête et elles quittèrent toutes les trois le bureau, rejoignant Reese et Lionel.

\- _**Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ?** _ Questionna Lionel d'une voix dure.

- _ **Heureuse de vous revoir aussi, Fiasco,**_ ricana Control devant le regard meurtrier du lieutenant.

\- _**Ce n'est pas le moment de se prendre la tête les uns avec les autres !**_ S'exclama Reese, observant Lionel. _**Nous devons sortir d'ici, un plan Root ?**_

\- _**Évidemment, on va..**_

Root ne continua pas sa phrase, Shaw s'approcha d'elle et vit son regard heureux. Elle sourit également en voyant l'ancienne étincelle dans les yeux de son amie. Un seul être pouvait lui donner un si grand sourire à part elle-même.

\- _**La Machine te parle, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda Shaw, d'une voix douce.

- _Oui, elle va nous aider. Rien n'est perdu, Sweetie,_ sourit également Root en posant ses yeux sur la petite brune.

À ce moment, yeux dans les yeux, elle aurait voulu poser ses lèvres sur celles de Shaw. Elle en avait envie, terriblement envie, mais la situation ne lui permis pas. Elle réagit à la voix de la Machine qui avait pris sa propre voix pour communiquer plus facilement. Root observa tout autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- _**Elle dit qu'il y a un ascenseur pas loin, mais je n'en ai vu nulle part en arrivant,**_ répliqua Root continuant d'observer les alentours.

\- _**Il y en a un au fond de ce couloir, il conduit au garage souterrain,** _ révéla Control, ne comprenant pas le plan de la Machine.

Root ouvrit alors la marche en direction du fond du couloir, Shaw a ses côtés et un peu plus loin Reese, Fusco et Control.

\- _**Tu vas bien ?** _ Questionna alors Sameen, se remémorant la scène dans le bureau.

- _ **Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Sweetie,** _ sourit-elle en l'observant de profil pour la rassurer.

- _ **Root, ton comportement, tu.. Tu étais si froide,**_ murmura doucement Shaw, sa voix se brisant.

\- _**Chérie, regarde moi, je ne serais pas comme ça avec toi. Elle m'a poussé à bout en t'insultant de la sorte. Je ne supporte pas que l'on te manque de respect. J'ai changé de comportement, certes, mais pas avec toi,** _ s'explique-t-elle alors, s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir, prenant le visage de Shaw en coupe.

Sameen plongea son regard dans celui de la grande brune et sus qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle sourit alors et elles reprirent leur route vers l'ascenseur, main dans la main sous le regard attendri de Fusco et Reese. Ils attendirent un moment avant que la cage d'ascenseur n'arrive à leur niveau. Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur alors qu'ont leur tiré dessus.

\- _**Les agents de Samaritain. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps,**_ s'enquit Shaw, tirant sur un agent avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, se regardant tous mal à l'aise avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent sur un grand parking souterrain. Root ouvrit de nouveau la marche, se dirigeant au plus profond du parking. Ils pouvaient entendre les pas des agents de Samaritain dans la cage d'escalier. Ils coururent donc tous en suivant Root. Après un petit moment à courir, elle s'arrêta devant un SUV. Elle se tourna vers Control qui blêmit, elle souffla alors lourdement avant de donner les clefs à Root. Ils montèrent tous dans le SUV, Shaw aux commandes, Root assise sur le siège passager à côté d'elle, Reese, Fusco et Control à l'arrière, fusillant les agents de Samaritain se mettant sur leur chemin. Une fois tous les agents écartaient, Shaw appuya comme une folle sur l'accélérateur sous le sourire attendri de Root et ils quittèrent tous le parking.

\- _**Où allons-nous maintenant ?**_ Demanda Shaw, se dirigeant vers le centre-ville de NY.

\- _**Elle veut que l'on aille à Manhattan, elle a tout prévu là-bas dans une maison à l'écart,**_ apprit-elle après quelques minutes à avoir écouté la Machine. _**Nous allons discuter du plan qu'elle a prévu pour nous débarrasser de Samaritain,**_ conclut-elle dans un sourire alors que Shaw prenait la direction de Manhattan.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ! Dites moi vos ressentis dans les Reviews ! ;)**_

 _ **PS : Je prépare une nouvelle fanfiction, assez courte, qui inclura un crossover. Mais genre un ÉNORME crossover xD Les séries concernaient ainsi que leur personnage : HG Wells, Myka Bering et Claudia Donovan ( warehouse 13 ) Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Zelena Mills et Belle French ( Once Upon A Time ) Sameen Shaw et Root ( Person Of Interest ) et enfin Lexa, Clarke Griffin et Octavia Black ( The 100 ).**_

 _ **Pour l'histoire, je vous fais la surprise et pour les couples principaux : Shoot ( Shaw/Root ) SwanQueen ( Emma/Regina ) Bering &Wells ( HG Wells/Myka) et Clexa ( Clarke/Lexa ) et quelques surprise ( nouveaux personnages, nouveaux couples, etc... ) ;) **_

_**Donc voilà, comme je l'ai dis, un énorme crossover xD Dites moi si vous êtes partent pour cette nouvelle aventure dans votre reviews ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Kissous ;)**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : La fin du régne

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello les amis ! Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction Shoot. C'est le plus long chapitre de toute ma page ( 6809 mots LOL ) mais j'en sûr plus que fière. Je trouves que je me suis dépassé pour ce chapitre ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir vous faire un chapitre de cette qualité lol bref j'arrête de m'envoyer des fleurs, après tout à vous d'en jugé ;-) Je vous laisses lire et on se retrouve en bas ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La fin du règne**

Greer commençait à ressentir des sueurs. Il n'était plus sûr de la réussite de Samaritain et de sa victoire sur la Machine. Les agents de celle-ci n'avaient, certes, aucun point d'avance, mais ils possédaient ce qu'il n'avait pas, l'espoir. Forcer à constater qu'à force de défaite, l'équipe de la Machine s'était montrée bien plus entreprenante et précise dans son travail. Ils avaient réussi à tuer ses deux meilleurs agents ainsi qu'à enrôler dans leurs rangs le gouvernement en la personne de Control. Il était seul et oui, il commençait sérieusement à douter de ses convictions. À présent, deux choix se présentaient à lui : Se rendre et vivre en homme libre dans quelques années ou contre-attaquer, un dernier assaut visant la Machine, un dernier coup de maître.

 _~ ~ ~ **Shoot** ~ ~ ~_

L'équipe arriva à l'endroit indiqué par Root trois heures plus tard. C'était une grande maison en pleine forêt, un endroit calme et reculé. Ils sortirent tous du véhicule, Reese attrapa le sac de sport rempli d'armes et le posa sur son épaule avant de rejoindre les autres, observant la maison. Il se posa à côté de Root, entre elle et Shaw, ce qui lui valut un grognement de mécontentement venant de l'ancien agent. La grande brune entra la première dans la bâtisse, inspectant les lieux. Il y avait trois chambres. Le reste de l'équipe entra également à l'intérieur et s'installa sans demander leur reste. Root réapparut dans le salon, s'appuyant contre la porte en observant Shaw et Reese. Ils étaient en train de sortir les armes récupérées pour faire un inventaire de ce qu'il avait. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin en entendant la Machine lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- _**Je vois que votre relation s'est améliorée.**_

\- _**En effet, même si elle reste bien compliquée,**_ soupira la jeune femme continuant d'observer le duo.

\- _**Une fois que tout sera terminé, vous pourrez être ensemble, Root,** _ suggéra la Machine, doucement.

\- _**Je l'espère oui, mais dis-moi, que feras-tu quand tout cela sera terminé ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée.

\- _**Continuer ce pour quoi je suis née, sauvée les humains. Je serai encore dans ce monde, sauf si le plan ne se passe pas comme prévu.**_

\- _**Crée un virus est d'une simplicité enfantine pour moi, tu le sais, mais je ne suis pas un dieu, pas comme toi. J'aurais besoin de tes connaissances. Je suppose que tu as des informations sur Samaritain que nous ne savons pas,**_ imposa la Hackeuse, d'une voix joueuse.

\- _**La Machine ne vous apprendra rien, Miss Groves, mais je le peux sûrement,**_ retentit la voix de Finch dans son oreillette.

\- _**Ce n'est pas trop tôt Harry, je commençais à me dire que je ne vous avais pas manqué,**_ plaisanta Root, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- _**Très drôle, Miss Groves, pouvez-vous connecter votre oreillette à un ordinateur de façon que l'équipe l'entende ?**_ La questionna-t-il avec hésitation.

Sans répondre à son mentor, elle récupéra le PC de Fusco et connecta sans difficulté son oreillette à celui-ci.

\- _**C'est bon, Harold, vous êtes en ligne,**_ intervient-elle, en observant toute l'équipe qui se tourna vers elle, surpris.

\- _**Bien, je voulais m'excuser pour ses quelques mois sans nouvelles, mais aussi pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire soit aussi influente sur mon comportement. Je sais que je ne mérite aucunement votre pardon et je ne n'en ai pas besoin pour vous informer du plan que la Machine et moi-même avons élaboré ensemble,** _ commença-t-il d'une voix emplie de regret.

\- _**Les regrets appartiennent au passé, Fich. Neutralisons Samaritain avant que notre monde ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir,** _ intervint Shaw, la voix grave.

Root leva les yeux vers la petite brune en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était passé quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était obligé. La voix d'Harold la fit revenir à la réalité.

\- _**Vous avez raison, Miss Shaw. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai pu m'infiltrer à l'intérieur du code de Samaritain sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. J'ai découvert qu'un fichier particulier n'était pas protégé comme le reste de son code. En voulant en savoir un peu plus, j'ai essayé d'y avoir accès, mais Greer m'a repéré. J'ai dû me déconnecter rapidement du réseau et brûler mon ordinateur après avoir imposé un virus détruisant les données afin qu'il ne me localise pas, mais j'ai pu découvrir le point faible de Samaritain et copier tout ce dont nous avons besoin sur une clef USB. Vous trouverez la clef dans le pot de fleurs à l'entrée,**_ leur expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Shaw se dirigea automatiquement vers ledit pot de fleurs. Elle les arracha devant le regard agacé de Control, mais amusé des trois autres.

\- _**Toujours si délicate, Agent Shaw,** _ répliqua son ancienne patronne en roulant des yeux.

\- _**Je ne vous est pas sonné vous,**_ cracha la petite brune avant d'enfoncer sa main dans la terre mouillée.

Après un certain temps, elle en retira une clef USB rouge en souriant. Elle revint vers le groupe, tendant la clef à Root qui la prit en lui dans un sourire. Elle connecta la clef à son ordinateur, chargeant les fichiers obtenus par Finch. Shaw revint de la cuisine où elle s'était lavé les mains et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Root, observant la grande brune sur l'ordinateur. La hackeuse fronça soudainement les sourcils, l'air préoccupé, ce que Sameen remarqua tout de suite.

\- _**Le code non protégé de Samaritain se trouve dans une tour centrale immense dans une usine désinfectée à une heure d'ici,**_ apprit-elle aux autres en faisant défiler les informations sur son écran.

\- _**C'est sûrement un piège, Samaritain n'aurait jamais commis une faute si grossière,**_ commenta Control, parfaitement calé sur le canapé.

\- _**Non, Samaritain n'a commis aucune erreur, mais Greer oui,**_ intervint de nouveau la voix d'Harold à travers l'ordinateur de Root.

\- **_Sans s'en rendre compte, il a créé une petite version de Samaritain à l'intérieur même de son code. C'est pour ça que la Machine n'a jamais pu intervenir de l'intérieur, elle ne savait tous simplement pas à quel Samaritain s'en prendre. Le code " bébé " de Samaritain est le seul que l'on puisse détruire, mais cela va être risqué,_** déchiffra alors la grande brune.

\- **_On va donc se rendre dans la gueule du loup, le site sera protégé par des dizaines voire des centaines d'agents,_** réagis Shaw en tournant le regard vers le groupe.

\- _**C'est pour cela que nous avons pris les armes des agents de Control,** _ ricana Root devant le regard noir de la femme.

\- _**Nous aurons assez de puissance de feu. Entre les grenades aveuglantes, paralysantes et à fragmentation, les fusils de précision, les fusils à pompe et les mitraillettes, nous aurons en plus l'effet de surprise de notre côté, on y arrivera,** _ lista Reese pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la maison.

\- _**On aura besoin de C4 et de protection,**_ réfléchis Lionel en observant Control.

Voyant Fusco l'observer, Control leva les yeux sur le groupe face à elle. Ils étaient tous en train de la fixer étrangement plus ou moins sérieusement. Elle comprit alors ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête.

\- _**Le SUV possède des protections pour les agents du gouvernement ainsi que du C4 dans le coffre,**_ capitula-t-elle en soupirant de résiliation.

\- _**Parfait, nous opérerons dans la nuit. On aura plus de facilité à s'organiser dans le noir,**_ indiqua Root -en fermant les fichiers de son ordinateur.

- _ **Je vous assisterais à distance avec l'aide de la Machine, Miss Groves,**_ termina Finch avant de fermer la conversation avec le groupe.

\- _**Bien, maintenant on va tous se reposer, on part à deux heures du matin. Le plan est simple, on profite de la pénombre et de l'effet de surprise pour tuer le maximum d'agent de Samaritain qui seront à l'extérieur, on trouve ensuite Greer, on le neutralise et on introduit le virus de Finch dans les systèmes de Samaritain,**_ exposa Root tout en se levant de sa chaise. _**Je vous laisse décidé de qui dort avec qui, pour ma part, j'accepterais la présence d'une petite brune enflammée,**_ ricana Root à l'intention de Shaw avant de disparaître dans la première chambre.

Shaw soupira à la réplique de Root avant d'avoir un sourire en coin. Elle tourna son regard vers le reste du groupe qui était en train de décider pour les chambres. Elle entendit alors que les deux garçons allaient dormir ensemble à côté de sa chambre et que Control prendrait la troisième chambre. A cette constatation, Sameen sourit innocemment avant de fixer les deux hommes entrants dans la pièce.

\- _**On ne veux rien entendre, les garçons, je vous aurai prévenu,**_ rigola la petite brune en prenant le timbre de voix de Root avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa propre chambre, rejoignant la hackeuse.

 _~ ~ ~ **Shoot** ~ ~ ~_

Il ferma la fenêtre de conversation du groupe avant de se lever et de se diriger vers un ordinateur beaucoup plus imposant. Il se tint droit devant les trois écrans, observant la population de NY. Le circuit ouvert de la Machine n'était pas une si mauvaise idée maintenant qu'il y pensait.

- _ **Identifie l'usine,** _ ordonna-t-il à la Machine.

Les écrans cherchèrent l'usine sous les yeux vides de l'homme. La Machine la trouva quelques instants plus tard. Il y avait cinq caméras de surveillance et il pouvait voir à chacune d'elles au moins cinq hommes postés devant l'usine ou tout autour. Une sixième caméra de surveillance apparut sur l'écran et il constata qu'il n'y avait aucun garde.

\- _**Dit moi combien d'agent, i l'intérieur,**_ continua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Les écrans firent apparaître les plans de l'usine devant les yeux de Finch. Après quelques secondes, la Machine avait identifié le nombre d'agents, leurs armes, leur comportement et enfin la nature de la sécurité du site.

\- _**Une centaine d'agents, tous surentraînés, possédant des armes automatiques à impactes durs. Ce ne va pas être simple d'autant plus que la sécurité est renforcée,**_ soupira Harold, s'appuyant sur le mur de la pièce. _**Dit moi le pourcentage de réussite et de survie à cette mission,**_ orchestra l'homme.

Il vit alors à l'écran un pourcentage de 10% de réussite à la mission puis un pourcentage de 5% à la survis des agents, de ses amis. Ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'il se rendait compte que cette mission était peut-être une mission impossible.

\- _**Ne vous en faites pas, Harold, je suis sûr qu'ils y arriveront,**_ murmura la voix de la Machine à travers les haut-parleurs de l'ordinateur.

\- _**Fait tous ton possible, pour que ce soit le cas,**_ prononça l'homme à lunettes avant de tourner le dos à l'ordinateur.

 _~ ~ ~ **Shoot** ~ ~ ~_

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis que le groupe s'était attribué les chambres. Shaw s'était endormi dans le lit près de Root tandis que la hackeuse était encore en train d'étudier une nouvelle fois le plan d'Harold. Elle sourit néanmoins en entendant la Machine lui parler.

\- _**Tu vas être fatigué si tu ne te repose pas, Root.**_

\- _**Merci de t'inquiéter, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à dormir. Il y a trop de penser qui se bouscule dans ma tête,**_ soupira doucement Root pour ne pas réveiller la femme qui dormait avec elle.

Elle posa son regard sur Shaw et eut un petit sourire en découvrant le visage calme et apaisé de la jeune brune tourné vers elle. Elle remit alors une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger légèrement Shaw, mais elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

\- _**Tu t'inquiètes pour elle,** _ concédas la Machine d'une voix douce et compréhensive.

\- _**Oui, depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre encore une fois, c'est ma première raison de vivre,**_ se confia alors la grande brune d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

\- _**La première hein ?**_ S'amusa la Machine.

\- _**Tu es la deuxième, il faudra t'y faire,**_ ricana l'ancienne tueuse à gages. _**Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher de venir, mais d'un côté, je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en danger,**_ continua-t-elle alors, tournant son regard vers Shaw.

Elle fut surprise de voir Sameen bel et bien réveillé et en train de l'observer avec un petit sourire. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux, mais ricana en entendant la réplique de la Machine.

\- _**Je vais vous laisser, je sens que je suis de trop,**_ rigola-t-elle avant de couper court.

\- _**Je suis ta première raison de vivre hein,** _ taquinai Sameen en arquant un sourcil.

- _ **Tu l'as toujours été,** _ répliqua Root en posant son ordinateur sur la commode à côté du lit.

Elle s'allongea sur le côté pour être en face de Shaw. Elles s'observèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment sans rien dire avant que Shaw ne prenne l'initiative de se réfugier dans les bras de la plus grande. Celle-ci sourit en accueillant la petite brune contre elle. Elle sentit les mains de l'agent glissé en dessous de son haut et frissonna en sentant la peau de Sameen contre la sienne. L'ancien agent commença alors à faire des cercles invisibles sur sa peau, ce qui détendit immédiatement Root. Alors qu'elle allait basculer dans les bras de Morphée, elle entendit la voix de Shaw juste à côté de son oreille :

\- _**Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mettre de côté pour cette mission, Root. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais.**_

La hackeuse sourit alors, heureuse, avant de sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes. Elle répondit donc à son baiser avec ferveur avant de faire basculer leur position, se retrouvant au-dessus de la brune. En arrêtant le baiser, Root sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de la plus petite avant de caresser sa peau tendrement. C'est dans un sourire qu'elle s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de Sameen, qui l'accueillit contre elle avec joie. Elles s'endormirent en même temps, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _~ ~ ~ **Shoot** ~ ~ ~_

Il était pratiquement une heure et demie du matin, on pouvait entendre la vie nocturne depuis la forêt. Dans la maison, tout le monde était en train de réfléchir à leur mission. Reese était en train de compter les armes plus pour passer le temps que par nécessité, Shaw faisait du café bien corsé pour qu'ils puissent tous tenir le coup, Root était en train de vérifier le plan de l'usine pour la millième fois peut-être. Fusco avait accompagné Control vers le SUV pour contrôler l'équipement avant le grand départ. L'ancien agent s'approcha de la hackeuse, une tasse de café fumante à la main qu'elle déposa à côté de sa main gauche. La grande brune sourit devant l'intention de Shaw avant de prendre la tasse et de boire une gorgée du breuvage qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, n'était pas si mauvais que d'habitude. Elle sourit de plus bel à cette constatation avant de déposer la tasse.

\- _**Ton café est fabuleux, Sameen,**_ complimenta-t-elle dans un sourire sincère.

\- _**Je prends le compliment de bon cœur surtout en connaissant ton aversion à la caféine,**_ murmura Shaw à son oreille, joueuse.

Root fut déstabilisé dans un premier temps devant le jeu de Sameen. Elle n'en revenait pas, d'habitude, c'était elle qui jouait et la petite brune qui était déstabilisée, pas le contraire ! Cependant, après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, elle était heureuse de constater que Shaw avait changé et qu'elle commençait de nouveau à avoir des sentiments. Sur cette pensée, elle la fixa pendant que celle-ci se dirigeait vers Reese, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait de plus en plus cette jeune femme pleine de surprise. Elle redirigea son attention vers sa tasse de café puis engloutit petit à petit le liquide qui l'a réchauffé de l'intérieur. Après presque une demi-heure sur son ordinateur, la hackeuse se leva et alla récupérer son sac pour la mission. Elle revint ensuite dans le salon où tout le monde attend. Ils étaient tous prêts.

\- _**Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, c'est parti,**_ sourit-elle à l'équipe en se dirigeant vers le SUV.

Shaw reprit alors le volant, Root prit place à côté d'elle. Elle sortit de son sac cinq thermos qu'elle donna à chacun des membres de l'équipe. Shaw prit une gorgée du café avant de démarrer le véhicule sous les indications de Root qui avait posé son ordinateur sur ses genoux.

Une heure plus tard, le véhicule se gara sur un parking non loin de l'usine à la demande de Root. Elle demanda à Sameen d'éteindre le moteur et de couper les phares avant d'exposer les informations que la Machine venait à peine de lui indiquer.

\- _**Il y a cinq caméras dans la zone avec cinq gardes postés à chacune de leurs positions. Ce qui fait un total de vingt-cinq hommes rien qu'à l'extérieur. Harold a pu déterminer le niveau de sécurité ainsi que le nombre d'agents à l'intérieur de l'usine. La sécurité est renforcée à l'emplacement des deux premières caméras à notre gauche puis à notre droite,**_ informa l'ancienne tueuse à gages en désignant les chemins de sa main.

- _ **Il veut nous concentrer sur l'extérieur pour éviter qu'on n'entre,**_ conclut Shaw d'une voix froide.

\- _**En effet, soyez tous très prudent, nous sommes cinq, il n'y a que deux fusils sniper. Sam et John, vous nous couvrez du haut de cette petite colline,**_ ordonna Root en montrant la colline à leur droite. _**Fusco, tu prends le chemin de gauche. Control, vous prenez le chemin de droite. Je passerais par le chemin du milieu, il n'y a normalement pas de garde, je pourrais contrôler et essayer de soutenir les deux snipers de là-bas, mais aussi identifié le type de sécurité interne au bâtiment et hacker leur base de données. Nous devons agir en toute discrétion. On ne fait aucun prisonnier, si survivant. Samaritain et tous ses alliés doivent disparaître aujourd'hui,**_ termina la hackeuse d'une voix sûr d'elle.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'accord avant de descendre du véhicule. Control et Fusco se munirent d'un pistolet et d'une mitrailleuse, Shaw et Reese récupérèrent leurs fusils de précision tandis que Root choisis plutôt deux mitraillettes puis deux pistolets qu'elle planqua derrière sa veste comme à son habitude. En la voyant faire, Shaw ricana en se rappelant de la première véritable mission de Root avec eux, là où Reese voulait tuer Queen. Une fois prête, l'ancienne tueuse à gages prit son sac plein d'armes avant de se tourner vers Shaw.

\- _**Fait attention à toi et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris ta façon de faire, Root. Tu me mets au poste de sniper pour ne pas m'impliquer directement dans la bataille. Cependant, je ne t'en veux pas, on a le droit de tuer, ça va me défouler,**_ sourit Shaw très heureuse de pouvoir tuer ces crapules.

\- _**Toi aussi, Sam, même si tu n'es que Sniper, ton rôle est important et dangereux, surveilles tes arrières,**_ répliqua très sérieusement Root en plongeant son regard dans celui de Shaw.

La petite brune sourit devant l'inquiétude de Root alors elle s'approcha d'elle comme une féline, la prit par le col de sa chemise et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser enflammé, faisant écho à ce fameux baiser devant un ascenseur. Elles profitèrent de cet échange encore un peu jusqu'à que Reese les interrompe avec un petit sourire. Elles se séparèrent, mais restèrent front contre front.

\- _**Reviens-moi-en un seul morceau, Sameen,** _ murmura Root sous le ton de la confidence.

\- _**De même pour toi,**_ sourit alors l'ancien agent avant de déposer un fin baiser sur ses lèvres et de suivre Reese vers la colline.

Root suivis des yeux les deux amis avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle s'engagea sur le chemin qu'elle devait prendre. Elle commença à courir doucement pour ne pas se fatiguer pour un rien. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit les crépitements singuliers de la Machine et eut un petit sourire avant même d'entendre la voix de son dieu.

\- _**Dans environs un mètre, il y a un agent. Il est seul, mais bien armé. Fait attention à toi, Root.**_

\- **_Toujours,_ ** sourit Root avant d'accélérer le pas.

Elle se cacha derrière une pierre pour ne pas se faire voir par l'agent. Elle observa les environs pour définir une stratégie avant de voir un arbre qu'elle pourrait grimper facilement sans faire de bruit. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci très silencieusement et une fois calé sur une branche, elle fit tomber un caillou qu'elle avait ramassé. Le bruit attira l'attention de l'agent qui suivit idiotement sa provenance, mitraillette sortit et prêt à s'en servir. Une fois qu'il fut juste en dessous d'elle, la hackeuse lui sauta dessus et lui brisa la nuque avec agilité. Elle alla cacher le corps de l'agent dans un grand buisson avant de reprendre la route comme de rien n'était, mais elle ne vit pas l'homme derrière elle qui braquer son arme vers sa tête. La Machine n'eut pas le temps de prévenir la jeune femme de cette présence ennemie qu'un coup de feu retentit dans l'air, soulevant les feuilles et faisant s'envoler les oiseaux de la forêt. Root fut comme paralysé et retint sa respiration en se retournant. Elle vit l'homme baignant dans son propre sang, un petit trou au plein milieu du front. Sa respiration revint à la normale quand une certaine voix retentit dans son oreillette.

\- _**Fait plus attention la prochaine fois, si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais six pieds sous terre,**_ claqua la voix de Sameen, étrangement calme.

\- _**Je sais que j'ai un ange gardien maintenant,**_ sourit Root cachant la peur qu'elle avait ressentit derrière une réplique volage.

Elle entendit Shaw grogner de mécontentement. Après quelques minutes de marche sur un sentier plus qu'encombrant, la jeune femme arriva devant l'entré non gardé de l'usine. Elle repéra un petit muret sur le côté gauche à l'abri des regards. Elle tourna sur elle-même, observant le chemin derrière elle. Elle était consciente que personne ne pouvait la couvrir à cette distance. Elle soupira, se posa sur le muret avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur et de pianoter dessus. Elle s'infiltra dans le réseau et s'appropria les caméras de surveillances de l'extérieur.

Cinq fenêtres apparurent sur son écran et elle put donc voir Fusco sur la première image et Control sur la deuxième. Elle ouvrit en grand écran la fenêtre de surveillance sur la position de Shaw et Reese avant de passé à celle de Fusco. Elle vit que le lieutenant s'en sortez parfaitement bien, il avait déjà neutralisé les cinq agents de Samaritain et se dirigeait vers elle. Elle sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Reese et Shaw. Elle observa les deux amis en souriant avant de passer à Control. Malgré son expérience, elle était dans une mauvaise posture. Elle activa alors son oreillette.

\- _**John, Sam, à droite à environ trois heures, deux agents cachés dans les buissons. Un devant Control et l'autre derrière,**_ ordonna-t-elle en observant son écran.

Elle entendit de suite un coup de feu via la caméra puis elle vit Control appuyé sur son oreillette.

\- _**J'étais pleinement consciente qu'ils étaient là !**_ Cria la femme, ce qui fit rire la grande brune.

\- _**Si vous le dites, Big Mama,**_ murmura la voix de Shaw, hilare à la place de la hackeuse.

À ce surnom, Root se retint d'éclater de rire, surtout en voyant l'expression de Control. Elle se reprit en voyant Shaw sourire devant son arme. Après quelques secondes, elle se calma entièrement et elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de voir Fusco devant elle.

\- **_Comment ça s'est passé, coco puff ?_** Demanda Fusco, s'asseyant sur le muret.

Avant qu'elle ne put répliquer au surnom de Fusco, elle entendit les gindres de protestation de Control puis le rire hilare de Shaw. Elle releva les yeux de son écran et les vit plus très loin de leur position. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se regroupèrent autour du muret, observant l'usine devant eux. Root vit du coin de l'œil le sourire de Shaw, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se re concentra sur son ordinateur pour découvrir la deuxième phase de son plan. Elle entendit la voix de la Machine, attendit un moment attendant la fin des explications de son dieu en fronçant ses sourcils de concentration.

\- _**Bon, ça va se compliquer. Harold a découvert une bombe tout autour du bâtiment. Greer a dû la placer là dans la nuit. Certainement, une action désespérée. Harold et la Machine s'occupent de la bombe. Nous, on va s'occuper des agents de Samaritain. Ils sont plus d'une centaine à l'intérieur. On va devoir poser les C4,**_ analysa la hackeuse en attrapant son sac, sortant une dizaine de C4.

Elle distribua deux explosifs à chaque personne, elle comprit, avant de poursuivre.

\- _**On y va à l'aveugle, mais pas séparément. Ensemble, on sera plus rapide et plus efficace. Je prendrais la tête du groupe avec Fusco. Shaw, Reese et Control, vous restez derrière au cas où on aurait loupé du monde. Prenez aussi sur vous des grenades à fragmentation et des grenades paralysantes, je prendrais les grenades aveuglantes. La salle de commande où est entreposée la tour de Samaritain est au dernier étage de l'usine, soit au septième. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'on peut ne pas réussir cette mission, la Machine a calculer un pourcentage de réussite très faible. Cependant, je suis sûr qu'en combinant tous nos atouts, on peut tous s'en sortir sans grand dommage. La bombe ne nous empêchera pas d'entrer, mais elle s'activera automatiquement à dix pas de la sortie de l'usine. C'est un système intelligent qui capte, en fonction des pas, si on entre dans l'usine ou si on en sort. Pour profiter de l'effet de surprise, il va falloir atteindre l'ascenseur en fond de la première pièce en moins de cinq minutes. Tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, on ne fait pas de quartier, je vous le rappelle. Maintenant que vous êtes tous au courant, on peut commencer,**_ termina-t-elle en sortant plusieurs grenades et armes.

Ils s'équipèrent tous avant d'entrer dans l'usine derrière Root. Sameen et Root furent les premières à tuer des agents de Samaritain à l'intérieur de la première salle. Une vingtaine d'hommes arrivait vers eux. Reese eut le réflexe de poser ses deux C4, un dans chaque couloir, mais il reçut une balle dans l'épaule, ce qui lui fit perdre la télécommande du C4. Il se retourna, abattant froidement l'homme qui venait de lui tirer dessus et attrapa rapidement la télécommande. Avec un petit sourire satisfait et sadique, il appuya sur le bouton, ce qui fit exploser pas moins de dix agents qui se diriger vers eux. C'était un véritable bain de sang, ils faisaient des dizaines de victimes à chaque pas.

Root entendit la Machine lui indiqué où aller. Elle dirigea alors le groupe vers un couloir un peu sombre. Ils avancèrent à tâtons, sous les protestations de Control et les grognements de colère de Shaw. Soudainement, un bruit de détonation retentit dans le couloir et Root sentit une douleur vive émanant de sa côte. Shaw se retourna et abattit la femme qui avait osé tirer sur Root. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Root, une main posée sur sa blessure. Elle posa également sa main sur celle de Root, découvrant que la balle l'avait simplement éraflé. Quelques secondes plus tard, la hackeuse sortit son arme et tira dans l'obscurité devant eux. Elle sourit en devinant qu'elle avait fait mouche en entendant un corps chuté.

\- _**Fait tous feu juste devant nous quand je vous en donnes l'ordre,**_ chuchota-t-elle à l'équipe qui se préparer déjà.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et bientôt le couloir se fit remplir par les agents de Samaritain.

\- _**Maintenant !**_ Hurla Root, ouvrant le feu la première.

Les agents de Samaritain se firent canarder de tous les côtés si bien que quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent tous à terre, baignant dans une grande mare de sang. Root murmura d'arrêter et elle s'avança dans le noir de nouveau sous le commandement de la Machine. Ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur. Root appuya sur le bouton avant de sortir ses C4 de son sac et de les poser de part et d'autre de l'ascenseur.

\- _**Sweetie, tu peux mettre les tiens sur les deux côtés de la porte de la cage d'ascenseur ?**_ Sourit grandement Root en voyant Shaw le faire sans hésiter.

La grille d'ascenseur apparut devant eux et ils montèrent tous à l'intérieur. Root et Shaw attendirent que les portes se referment pour actionner d'un même mouvement leur C4 qui explosèrent et empêchèrent donc les agents de Samaritain de les suivre. La hackeuse sourit à la petite brune qui le lui rendit avant de se concentrer sur ce que la Machine lui disait.

\- _**Fusco, Control, on va avoir besoin de grenades à fragmentation ainsi qu'une grenade paralysante. Greer est également dans la pièce, je ne veux pas le louper,** _ ricana sadiquement Root, causant un frisson à Fusco.

\- _**Il faut toujours qu'elle fasse sa folle dingue,** _ soupira-t-il avant de sortir ses grenades.

Ils attendirent tous que l'ascenseur se stoppe. Root eut un message de la Machine avant l'arrivée. Alors que les portes étaient en train de s'ouvrir, elle hurla à tout le monde se jeter à terre. Alors que tout le monde était déjà à terre, Control se prit plusieurs balles avant de s'écrouler, inerte. Les quatre autres agents de la Machine ouvrirent le feu sur les cinq hommes devant l'ascenseur.

\- _**Maintenant, les grenades !**_ Hurla Root à Fusco.

L'homme récupéra la grenade des mains du corps de Control avant de les activer et de lancer les grenades à droite et à gauche de leur position. Quand elles explosèrent, elles firent mouche sur une vingtaine d'agents chacune. Le groupe se releva et avança dans le couloir, suivant Root jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Sur la route, la Machine l'avertit des dix agents à l'intérieur. Elle courut sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde avant d'ouvrir à la volée la première porte et de lancer une grenade paralysante sur les agents de Samaritain ainsi que sur Greer. Elle attendit un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte, rejointe par Shaw qui était rouge de colère.

- _ **Non, mais tu te fous de moi, Root ? Je vais te botter le cul si tu continues à prendre autant de risque !**_ Hurla-t-elle sous le coup de la peur, rouge de colère.

N'en pouvant plus, elle flanqua une droite majestueuse à Root qui en eut le souffle coupé. Elle reprit contenance avant de fixer la petite brune du regard. Elle n'eut le temps de réagir que Shaw l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ne pouvant faire autrement, la hackeuse répondit en souriant. Sameen se retira quelques secondes après, toujours très énervé, avant de se diriger vers Greer qui observer les agents de la Machine d'un regard neutre. Tandis que Fusco et Reese tuèrent le reste des agents, Shaw menotta Greer à sa chaise et Root se dirigea vers l'ordinateur central de Samaritain. Elle pianota quelques moments, inséra la clef USB avant d'effectuer les manœuvres requises en jetant des coups d'œil à l'écran en même temps. Shaw, bien qu'énerver, s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de la hackeuse. Celle-ci était pâle et elle avait vu qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle voulut faire un commentaire, mais se tût en voyant le visage de Root. Elle était complétement choquée.

\- _**Ce n'est pas possible,** _ souffla-t-elle comme tétanisée.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Root ?**_ Demanda la petite brune, alternant son regard entre Root et l'écran.

\- _**Quand le virus atteindra le système de Samaritain, l'ordinateur va s'autodétruire. Samaritain préfère se suicider que se laisser détruire,**_ lui apprit-elle d'une voix morose.

\- _**On s'en fout après tout du mode de fonctionnement, il faut juste détruire Samaritain.**_

- _ **Le virus, ce n'est pas un virus. Enfin si, mais c'est aussi le code principal de la Machine,** _ ajouta toute de suite la jeune femme, essayant de trouver une solution.

- _ **Root, c'est toi qui as conçu le virus, qu'est-ce qui se passera s'il arrive à détruire Samaritain ? Que deviendra la Machine ?**_ Shaw commençait à comprendre la gravité de la situation.

\- _**Si Samaritain s'autodétruit, la Machine mourra avec lui,**_ révéla d'une petite voix la hackeuse, ne pouvant plus rien faire, ayant déjà activé le virus.

- _ **Tu m'as trompé, tu le savais depuis le début,** _ chuchota-t-elle à son dieu qui ne lui répondit pas. _**Joli coup de maître,**_ commenta-t-elle avec un mépris évident.

Son premier réflexe fut de prendre son pistolet e t'abattre Greer d'une balle dans la tête avant de se tourner vers Shaw. Elle lui prit alors la main, lui sourit tendrement, avant de courir à l'opposé de la pièce. Fusco et Reese ne comprirent pas sur le moment, mais commencèrent à courir tout de même, faisant totalement confiance à Root. Shaw entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jolie brune avant d'atteindre une grande fenêtre.

\- _**Harold, est-ce que vous savez finis avec la bombe ?**_ Demanda la hackeuse à son oreillette.

\- _**Non, pas encore Miss Groves, Samaritain est en train de se détruire n'est-ce pas ?**_

\- _**En effet, mais vous saviez que la Machine voulait se détruire en même temps que Samaritain,** _ exposa la grande brune avec une colère sourde avant de se reprendre. _**Ce n'est plus la question, ne désactivez pas la bombe, cela ne sert plus à rien. On va sauter par la fenêtre,**_ apprit-elle à Harold, mais également au reste du groupe.

Elle aurait sans doute explosé de rire en voyant la tête de ses amis. On aurait dit que Fusco allait faire une syncope tandis que Reese devenait livide. Il n'y avait que Shaw qui avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait confiance en Root et si elle lui demander de sauter, elle sauterait. Elle avait fait pire de toute façon et les arbres allaient surement arrêter leur chute. La hackeuse observa ses amis avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

\- _**On te suit, Root. J'ai confiance en toi, si tu veux qu'on saute, on va sauter,** _ exposa la petite brune, en alternant son regard entre ses amis et la jeune femme. On a fait pire de toute façon, sourit-elle en coin en observant Reese.

L'homme en costume répondit par un sourire. En effet, ils avaient fait pire. Il s'avança alors vers la grande brune, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres et Root compris qu'il allait faire ce qu'elle disait. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et porta son regard sur Fusco.

\- _**J'ai jamais signé pour ce genre de cascade !** _ Dit-il presque en criant, mais il eut le même sourire que Reese. _**Évidement que je te suis, Coco puff,** _ termina-t-il en s'avançant également dans un sourire.

Shaw rigola de nouveau sous le surnom de Fusco avant de reporter son attention sur Root qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- _**On a tous confiance en toi, Root,**_ répéta la petite brune, en se collant au corps de la hackeuse, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- _**Merci les gars,**_ sourit alors Root, très émue. Elle se reprit néanmoins vite et énonça ses ordres. _**Fusco et Reese, vous y aller en premier,** _ dit-elle en chercher quelque chose derrière son dos.

Elle ressortit une Tyrolienne en souriant au groupe qui la regarder avec de grands yeux. Elle tira ensuite en face de la fenêtre, visant l'arbre le plus solide. La flèche se planta dans l'arbre et elle bloqua le pistolet sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- _ **Prenez vos ceintures de pantalon pour descendre facilement sur la corde. Un par un, évidemment. Fusco, tu passes le premier, quand il arrive à trois quart du chemin, tu y va Reese,** _ leur explique-t-elle en les voyant prendre leur ceinture de pantalon.

\- _**Et vous ?** _ Demanda Reese, observant les deux femmes.

Shaw avait déjà sorti sa ceinture alors que la hackeuse sourit de toutes ses dents. L'ancien agent découvrit alors qu'elle ne portait pas de pantalon avec une ceinture et compris tout de suite.

\- **Elle va venir avec moi, j'espère que la Tyrolienne va tenir sous notre poids à toutes les deux,** s'enquit la jeune brune, posant un regard en biais à Root.

\- _**Qui vivra verra,**_ ricana la hackeuse, joueuse.

Fusco s'élança juste après les paroles de Root. Reese surveilla l'homme, se préparant à descendre également. Il tourna son regard vers les deux jeunes femmes en souriant.

\- _**On se retrouve en bas.**_

Puis, il s'élança lui aussi tandis que Fusco venait d'atterrir sur le sol à côté de la Tyrolienne. Root prit la ceinture des mains de Shaw, sous les protestations de celle-ci.

\- _**Chérie, je suis plus grande, donc plus lourde que toi. Je vais te porter,** _ rigola Root, ouvrant les bras comme pour réclamer un câlin.

Sameen ouvrit grand les yeux avant de sourire, résilié. Elle se réfugia alors dans les bras de Root, qui avait déjà pris appui sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle serra fortement la ceinture puis s'élança dans le vide, sentant les bras de Sameen serrer un peu plus fort sa taille.

- _ **Root, si tu lâches et qu'on tombe, je te tue ensuite !**_ S'exclama la petite brune, paniquée.

- _ **La grande Sameen Shaw a donc peur de quelque chose,**_ se moqua gentiment Root avant de serrer la ceinture de toutes ses forces. _ **C'est que c'est un peu difficile à tenir, mes mains glissent, mais je te promets que si on tombe, je te servirai de coussin pour que tu ne te fasses pas mal,**_ rigola-t-elle en voyant le regard noir de Shaw se poser sur elle.

Après une descente très longue pour Root comme pour Sameen, elles arrivèrent sur la terre ferme. Root lâcha avec soulagement la ceinture avant de la tendre à Shaw. Quand la petite brune récupéra la ceinture, elle put constaté les traces de brûlures sur les paumes de Root. Elle comprit alors que malgré la douleur, la hackeuse n'avait pas lâcher et ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus de raison pendant la descente. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux à cette constation avant poser ses mains sur celles de Root et de la regarder dans les yeux. La grande brune sut alors que Shaw s'en voulait de ses brûlures. Elle lui fit alors comprendre par un mouvement de la tête négatif que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Shaw ne put répliqué que l'usine explosa, les faisant sursauter au passage. Une fois la surprise passée, ils regardèrent tous les flammes dévoraient la bâtisse en souriant. Root fixa alors Sameen dans les yeux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**On a réussi, le cauchemar est terminé,**_ soupira-t-elle, prenant la main de la femme qu'elle aimait et de la serrer fort sous le sourire heureux de Shaw.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Alors comment avez vous trouver ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout en reviews ! ;-)**_

* * *

 **Prochain Chapitre :** _Ce passera un an après ces événements et sera du 90% Shoot xD_

 **Prochaine fiction Crossover :** _Je commence à l'écrire dans la semaine, mais je mettrais en ligne une fois que j'aurais presque terminé la fiction Clexa que je suis en train de publier sinon ça va être galère pour moi. Je donnerais des nouvelles dans cette fiction alors si vous voulez aller voir un peu c'est la fiction " Another " voilà voilà et bienvenue aux fans de Clexa ;-)_

 ** _Bisous à vous !_**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : ** Rien en m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello Everybody ! Nous y sommes, la fin de cette fanfiction Shoot. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisirs à l'écrire, même si j'ai eu un moment de page blanche. J'ai adoré suivre cette histoire avec vous et je suis plus qu'heureuse de savoir que certain(es) d'entre vous seront présent pour le **crossover**. J'ai quelques informations à ce sujet donc ne partez pas sans lire la note après cet épilogue. Sur ceux, je vous laisses lire le dernier chapitre, l'ultime épilogue, de " _Un monde sombre_ ", mais je dois vous avertir qu'il y a énormément de fluffy ;)

* * *

 **Epilogue : Un an après et toujours les mêmes rengaines**

Un an était passé depuis la destruction de Samaritain et la vie avait repris son court, au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde ! Maintenant que l'humanité entière était sauvée, l'équipe avait été dissoute. Ils avaient tous repris plus ou moins leur activité. Ainsi, Harold était retourné voir Grace, s'excusant d'avoir été lâche à cause de la peur de la perdre pour toujours. Il lui avait expliqué, sans les détails, ce qu'il faisait pendant ces longues années. La jeune femme avait eut du mal à pardonner à son ancien fiancé son silence pendant aussi longtemps. Elle avait demandé à Harold de lui accorder du temps, ce qu'il lui laissa évidemment. L'homme à lunettes avait repris un travail, il aidait à distance les agents du FBI dans leur enquête.

Cela était long parfois, surtout avec l'absence de la Machine, mais cela lui convenait. Il aidait de nouveau les gens. Il repensait souvent à ses amis, il savait que Fusco avait repris son poste de lieutenant, mais n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Reese ou même des filles. Heureusement, il avait demandé à l'équipe, le jour de la séparation, de se retrouver dans un restaurant à chaque date d'anniversaire de leur victoire sur Samaritain. Une sorte de célébration pour se retrouver et ne jamais se perdre de vue. Ils étaient devenu sa famille après tout, ses enfants, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

C'est pourquoi, en cette douce soirée, il attendait devant le restaurant assis sur un banc, l'endroit de rendez-vous. Il avait insisté pour payer à chaque fois le restaurant, il leur devait bien ça. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment, son téléphone sonna sans véritable raison. Il le prit, fronça des sourcils en observant autour de lui. Personne. Son regard s'accrocha à la caméra de surveillance en face de lui, comme attiré. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il secoua la tête en souriant. Il rangea son téléphone et observa la rue principale de New-York, les yeux dans le vide.

Reese avait obtenu un nouveau job, garde du corps. Quand tout fut fini, il n'avait pas le cœur à ne plus protéger la population de sa ville. Il était donc allé voir Zoey Morgan pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Elle lui avait alors donné le poste de garde du corps. Son garde du corps personnel. John avait souri en entendant sa proposition, se souvenant de sa mission de protéger Zoey. Il avait donc accepté sans hésitation. Peu à peu, à force de se côtoyer, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, leur relation ambiguë avait beaucoup aidé dans l'amélioration de leur sentiment à tous les deux et ils avaient donc fini par emménagé ensemble. John n'aurait pas cru pouvoir refaire sa vie, professionnelle comme amoureuse, mais il était heureux.

Il n'oubliait pas ses anciens amis au profil de sa nouvelle vie, ils leur manquaient beaucoup. Harold et sa générosité, Fusco et son caractère grognon, même Root, avec son habitude de les appeler « kids », mais celle qui lui manquait le plus, aussi surprenant que cela peut être, était bien Shaw. Il avait pris l'habitude de protéger la jeune femme comme un grand frère le ferait avec sa petite sœur. Shaw était à ses yeux sa sœur et toute l'équipe, sa famille. John sourit devant son miroir, il était en train de se préparer pour la soirée retrouvailles. Zoey vint derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle, observant son reflet.

\- _**Les souvenirs, Zoey, les souvenirs,**_ répondit-il en se retournant.

Il embrassa ensuite sa petite amie, qui lui souriait tendrement, avant de prendre sa veste qu'il enfila en quelques secondes et de sortir de l'appartement, rejoignant la rue principale de la ville.

Harold se leva du banc en apercevant son vieil ami venir vers lui. Il lui sourit chaleureusement avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur le bois, rejoint par John. Ils fixèrent ensemble les rues de New-York en souriant légèrement.

\- _**Comment allez-vous, John ?**_ Demanda Finch en premier.

\- _**Aussi bien que vous, apparemment,**_ ricana l'homme, tournant son regard vers son ami.

\- _**En effet, une très belle soirée,**_ commenta le milliardaire en observant le ciel.

Ils ne purent discuter plus longtemps puisque Lionel venait de les rejoindre. Il portait une étoile de capitaine fièrement. Il serra la main des deux hommes avant de se poser juste à côté d'eux.

- _ **Ravie de vous revoir, lieutenant, ou dois-je dire capitaine,**_ l'accueille l'homme à lunettes dans un sourire sincère.

\- _**De même pour moi, tête à lunettes,**_ ricana Lionel, égal à lui-même. _ **En effet, je suis devenu Capitaine du commissariat quelques mois après la destruction de Samaritain.**_

\- _**Comme quoi, le travail paye, Fusco,**_ retentit une voix juste derrière l'homme.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête en direction de la voix et sourirent tous en voyant devant eux Shaw et Root, main dans la main. Les deux jeunes femmes se posèrent devant le groupe un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui est changé,**_ commenta alors Reese en faisant un signe de tête à Harold et Fusco pour qu'ils regardent les mains des deux femmes.

En effet, quelque temps après la fin de Samaritain, Root avait proposer à Shaw de venir habiter chez elle, dans son appartement offert par Control alors qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. La femme ayant perdu la vie dans l'ascenseur à l'usine, Root avait donc conserver judicieusement l'appartement. La Machine lui avait fait un cadeau avant de disparaître : une nouvelle identité pour Shaw et elle-même, mais aussi assez d'argent pour vivre une très belle vie auprès de la jeune hispanique. Celle-ci, toucher par la nervosité de Root puis repensant au temps qu'elles avaient perdu, avait accepter sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. La cohabitation était plutôt très agréable, au grand étonnement de Root. Elle voyait les efforts que faisait Sameen pour changer et être un peu plus ouverte au monde, à leur monde.

Pour elle, Shaw faisait énormément d'effort, et cela, mettez Root dans un état lamentable. Elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler quand il s'agissait de Sameen, elle l'avait appris depuis longtemps. Au début, la grande brune faisait souvent le premier pas, elle l'embrassait, se lover dans ses bras, flirter avec elle, mais un matin au réveil, Shaw l'avait surprise à l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour, pas un petit baiser volage comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais un vrai baiser. Ce ne fut pas la seule surprise qu'eu Root ce jour-là. Alors qu'elle allait prendre une douche toute seule malgré l'envie d'avoir la jeune femme auprès d'elle, celle-ci avait débarqué dans la salle de bains, avait fermé à clef la porte pour se déshabiller tranquillement sous le regard à moitié médusé de Root.

Ensuite, elle lui avait fait un sourire carnassier avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes et de l'attirer sous le jet d'eau chaude malgré les vêtements de la plus grande. Pendant presque trois mois, un quotidien s'était installé et elles en étaient heureuses. Jusqu'au jour où Sameen fit sa demande à Root. Elle avait simplement mis genou à terre dans un sourire confiant avant de fixer la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- _ **Root, tu sais que je ne suis pas douée dans tout ça, mais je sais une chose. Une seule chose qui, je l'avoue, me faisais peur au début, mais qui maintenant me fait être la femme la plus heureuse du monde, je t'aime Root et je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Samantha Groves, veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Root était tombé à genoux devant Shaw qui lui souriait tendrement. En plongeant son regard dans celui de la femme qu'elle aimait, elle dit qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être avec elle. Alors, elle avait capturé les lèvres de la jeune hispanique dans un baiser tendre avant de répondre à la demande de Shaw.

\- _**Je t'aime aussi Sam, bien plus qu'avant et bien moins que demain. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi alors oui, je veux t'épouser.**_

Sameen avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle sortit la bague de son étui pour la placer autour du doigt de sa fiancée. Elles s'étaient relevées ensuite en rigolant et cette nuit-là, elles s'étaient également donné à l'autre pour la première fois. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elles s'étaient endormies, heureuses, Root lové dans les bras de Sameen.

\- _**Le changement a du bon de temps en temps,** _ répondit doucement Root en regardant amoureusement sa fiancée.

Shaw lui sourit également avant de poser ses yeux sur les trois hommes. Elle eut un sourire carnassier qui poussa Fusco à reculé de quelques pas.

\- _**Je vois que tu portes encore tes éternels costumes sur-mesure, tu ne changeras donc jamais entièrement,**_ s'éleva la voix charrieuse de la jeune femme.

\- _**Sweetie, soit gentille. Tu m'as promis de ne pas chercher John aka le gorille pour ce soir,**_ réprimanda gentiment la grande brune qui serra un peu plus la main de Shaw.

\- _**Mouais, bref, on entre ? Je commence à avoir une faim de loup ! Je mangerais bien un bon steak !** _ S'exclama l'hispanique, lâchant la main de Root pour se diriger vers l'entrée du restaurant.

\- _**Elle ne changera jamais vraiment elle non plus,**_ commenta John en se plaçant à côté de la hackeuse.

\- _**Pas vraiment non, mais on l'aime tous comme ça,**_ soupira Root malgré son sourire.

- _ **Félicitations pour vos fiançailles,** _ annonça d'un coup Finch en se levant du banc pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Root.

\- _**Merci Harry, vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureuse,** _ remercia Root, rêveuse.

\- _**Je le vois ma chère amie, je le vois,**_ énonça l'homme avant d'entrer dans le restaurant.

\- _**La Machine serait heureuse pour toi, Groves,**_ sourirent John et Fusco avant d'entrer à leur tour.

\- _**Ça, je le sais déjà,** _ murmurait la grande brune, mystérieusement avant d'entrer à son tour, sous l'impatience de Shaw.

Tout le monde était installé autour d'une immense table en bois vernis disposé un peu à l'écart du reste de la population du restaurant. Harold avait bien préparé cette soirée et elle était vraiment parfaite à tout point de vue. Plus le temps passé et plus ils en apprenaient de plus en plus sur la nouvelle vie des autres. Fusco avait été promu Capitaine du commissariat après avoir démantelé le réseau des agents de Samaritain infiltrés.

Il avait eut également des propositions pour un poste au sein du FBI, mais ne supportant plus ce genre d'organismes depuis ses aventures avec la team, il avait bien évidemment refusé, se contentant de protéger la ville de New-York comme il pouvait. Harold avait pris sa retraite anticipée et avait prévu de faire le tour du monde avec Grace l'année prochaine. Ce fut au tour de John de prendre la parole. Il raconta comment il avait retrouvé un travail, mais également comment son histoire avec Zoey avait commencer.

\- _**Si tu veux mon avis, la première fois que je t'ai vu avec Zoey, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que vous alliez bien ensemble,** _ s'amusa Shaw, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

\- _**C'est vrai, vous aviez ce regard qui envoyer tellement de tensions sexuelles entre vous, s'en étaient même gênant parfois,**_ surenchéri Root, posant son regard sur Shaw avec un petit sourire.

\- _**On peut parler de vous aussi,**_ réagis Reese, observant le couple. _**À l'époque, quand Root essayait désespérément de te séduire, la tension était pire que celle entre Zoey et moi,** _ répondit Reese en soulevant un sourcil en observant Sameen.

\- _**Ça, tu l'as dit, même quand tu lui mettais un vent, elle revenait toujours à la charge,**_ se moqua Lionel en ricanant.

\- _**Vous n'étiez pas là quand elle a essayé de me draguer alors qu'on était en pleine fusillade, il y a trois mois de cela,**_ s'amusa Shaw en posant son regard sur sa compagne.

- _ **Non, mais si vous voulez bien nous raconter, Sameen, nous sommes tout ouïe,**_ intervint Harold avec un mini sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Très bien,** _ accepta la belle hispanique sous le haussement de sourcil de Root.

 _ **~ Flash-back ~**_

Root et Shaw avaient monté une petite entreprise visant à protéger les personnes en difficultés. Shaw était donc agent sur le terrain tandis que Root l'aider comme elle pouvait en tant qu'hackeuse. Cela marcher plutôt bien et elles pouvaient à présent en vivre. Tôt le matin, Root reçu un appel d'un homme qui sembler paniqué. Grâce à ses talents en informatique, elle réussit à identifié leur interlocuteur.

\- _**Mr Snow, nous savons où vous êtes, nous serons là dans dix minutes maximum. En attendant, enfermez-vous chez vous et barricadez votre porte d'entrée,**_ informa la grande brune avant de raccrocher.

\- _**C'est parti,**_ intervient Shaw qui avait tous entendu.

Root n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle vit Sameen déjà en dehors de leur appartement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire, de prendre ses clefs de voiture et de descendre dans la rue. Elle ouvrit le bolide qui était garé dans un petit garage et elles entrèrent à l'intérieur. Root mit le contact et elles disparurent dans la foule de voitures. Dix minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant un immeuble luxurieux. Sameen sortit deux pistolets de son sac, les tendit à Root avant de récupérer le siens et de sortir de la voiture. Cependant, elle fut prise en joue et canarder de tous les côtés. Elle se prit une balle dans l'épaule par mégarde, ce qui eut pour effet d'enrager Root.

Celle-ci se leva rapidement et tira comme une furie sur les deux hommes qui étaient à découvert devant elles. Quand elle se baissa de nouveau, se protégeant des balles avec la portière de la voiture, elle vit le petit sourire en coin de sa fiancée. Elle le lui rendit avant de jeter un œil derrière la portière. Elle se fit directement canarder par les cinq hommes devant elles. De nouveau à l'abri, elle rigola avec Sameen sans vraiment se contrôler.

\- _**On forme plutôt une bonne équipe,** _ lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

\- _**Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu es en train de flirter, Root,**_ répondit Sameen avec un sourire exaspéré.

\- _**Tu me connais mieux que personne, Chérie,**_ répliqua du tac au tac la jeune femme. _**Tu sais comment je vois le monde, Sameen ?**_ Demanda-t-elle ensuite, un sourire inexplicable sur les lèvres en voyant la petite brune froncer les sourcils. _**Je vois nos vies comme une sorte de simulation. J'aime penser que même s'il y a la possibilité que nous ne sommes pas réelles, nous ne sommes pas rien dans l'univers. Je vois l'humanité faites de plusieurs formes,**_ expliquai alors la hackeuse, toute souriante.

\- _**Tu nous vois comme des formes ? Je suis une forme ? L'asile t'a vraiment monté à la tête,**_ ricana Shaw en tirant à l'aveuglette sur les hommes.

\- _**Oui et chérie, tu es une très jolie forme,**_ sortit-elle ensuite d'une voix racoleuse.

Elle détailla le corps de sa fiancée avec un regard prédateur et un petit sourire en coin avant de croisé le sourcil relevé de Sameen.

\- _**Tu as le chic pour flirter dans les situations les plus improbables,**_ s'étonna la petite brune, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire aux dires de la hackeuse.

\- _**Je sais,**_ lui assura-t-elle avant de se baisser un peu plus évitant les balles qui rebondissaient contre la carrosserie de leur voiture.

Shaw prit son pistolet et tira dans le tas, forçant les cinq hommes à reculer vers une voiture noire. Elles profitèrent de ce court laps de temps pour changer de position, se réfugiant derrière une autre voiture un peu plus proche des hommes. Shaw récupéra une mitraillette qui était à terre en souriant tandis que Root leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de sa fiancée.

\- _**Écoute, ce que je veux dire, c'est que si on est qu'une information, juste un bruit dans le système, autant être une symphonie toi et moi,**_ termina Root avec un grand sourire en observant Sameen dans les yeux.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, mais eut un petit sourire espiègle devant le regard de sa compagne. Root la vit se relever doucement tout en la regardant. La grande brune comprit où elle voulait en venir alors elle se releva en même temps qu'elle. Ensemble, elles ouvrirent le feu dans une parfaite synchronisation tuant les cinq hommes en face d'elles.

 _ **~ Fin du Flash-Back ~**_

\- _**Une forme, sérieusement Coco puffs ?**_ S'exclama Fusco pas loin de la crise de rire.

\- _**J'avais raison, l'asile lui est monté au cerveau,**_ ricana Sameen, rejoignant le fou rire de Fusco.

Root observa sa fiancée et ses amis rirent à ses dépens et sourit-elle aussi. Elle n'avait jamais pu oser rêver d'une vie aussi heureuse que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Sur cette pensée, elle attrapa la main de Shaw, qui se retourna vers elle. Une fois qu'elle eut le visage de la jeune femme juste devant le sien, Root eut un petit sourire espiègle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa future femme. La hackeuse sourit dans le baiser en sentant les lèvres de sa brune s'étirer en un grand sourire. Elles étaient perdues dans leur monde, sous le regard protecteur et bienveillant des trois hommes qui se regardèrent en souriant. Root stoppa le baiser en suçotant la lèvre inférieure de Shaw avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- _**Je te vois comme une ligne droite, une flèche.**_

Se comprenant sans avoir besoin d'en dire plus, Shaw reprit les lèvres de Root dans un sourire avant d'entendre un raclement de gorges qui les stoppèrent de nouveau. Tout le monde eut un rire franc à la vision des deux femmes avant qu'elles ne les rejoignent dans leur fou rire. Oui, on peut dire à présent que leur vie ne peut pas être plus heureuse que maintenant.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de cette fin.. Je ne me voyais pas refuser un happy ending à ce couple.. pas après ce que la série leur ont fait. Mes petits bébés :-(**_

 _ **Bref, dites moi tout en commentaire ;)**_

* * *

 **Information Crossover :** _ **Comme vous le savez sans doutes, je prépare un énorme crossover reliant cinq série plus ou moins du moment. Par contre, je veux continuer et arriver le plus loin possible dans ma fiction Clexa " Another " donc le crossover ne sera pas pour ce mois-ci.. Peut-être pour fin janvier 2017 si j'arrive à bien écrire et que la page blanche ne s'impose pas à moi.. Je peux juste vous dire le titre du crossover, les série ( même si je l'avais déjà fais ) et le moment de la série que je reprend dans le crossover. Donc, les séries sont Once Upon A Time, The 100, Person Of Interest, SuperGirl et Warehouse 13. Pour OUAT, je reprend à la fin de la saison 5, je vous ferez par des détails pendant l'intro du crossover, The 100 ce sera après le combat de Lexa contre Roan et le " meurtre " de Nia, la reine des glaces ( pareil que pour OUAT concernant les détails ), Warehouse 13 ce sera la fin de la saison 3, Person of Interest ce sera fin saison 3 également. La seule série que je ne sais pas encore c'est SuperGirl, j'ai prévu de faire du SuperCorp, mais il faut que je regarde encore la saison 2 et pour finir, le titre du crossover : Dimension.**_

* * *

 _ **Donc voilà les amies ! Je vous faits de gros bisous :***_

 _ **Ciao !**_


End file.
